My Baby's Having a Baby
by prettytweetie15
Summary: All human: Seventeen year old Bella, freah out of highschool is three months pregnant and she and Edward still have to break the news to her father and older brother Emmet. How will they take the news? will Charlie be ok with the pregnancy?
1. The meadow

This is all human! sorry i started another story and i still havent updated my other one but i had an idea and i just had to do it! i hope ya'll like it! :) Review andthere wasn't much chan let me know what you thinkge that was

Bella's pov:

My hair danced in the wind and the leaves rustled around us. It reminded me of the pitter patter of baby feet on a hardwood. That was a noise i would soon be hearing. Way too soon, in the eyes of most people.

Surprisingly, the sun was actually out today, so the people of Forks were privllaged with a little warmth. It wasn't Arizona warm, but it was better than usual. No rain was falling from the sky and chirping birds fluttered in the sky.

I actually envied the birds for a moment. It must be wonderful to not have any cares in the world and just be able to fly around without any rules or boundries.

My hands instinctively cradled my stomach. It was still flat and you couldn't visibly see that i was i pregnant, but i knew, and i would give my life to protect this little baby. He was a part of me, and i wouldn't let anyone take him away from me. Soon, I, Isabella Marie Swan or probably soon to be Cullen would be a mother and i would wake up to the pitter patter of my baby running around the house.

It hadn't been my plan to get pregnant at seventeen, but i guess it really isn't anyone's plan. It's just something that happened. Edward and i weren't careful so now we must deal with the consequences. At first i was a little scared. I didn't want to be a mother at seventeen. I think i would be able to take care of a baby, but now i know im ready. I'll just have to make an effort to be the best mother i can be. That's all i really can do.

I shivered a little as a cool wind swept by and Edward pulled me to him. He felt so warm.I didn't want to move. Not ever. I just wanted to stay snuggled with Edward for forever.

People say that it's impossibe to find true love when your still a teenager, but i don't care what anyone says. I know Edward loves me and that he would also do anything for this baby, so i guess we prove that theory wrong. Love does exist, and it does 'nt matter what age you are, but most people just don't search hard enough for it. Love is not different from anything else in life. It's not easy, and you have to fight for it if you really want it, but in the end it becomes clear that the struggle was well worth it. Our relationship hasn't always been a walk in the park, and i don't suspect that it will become one any time soon, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't need easy, i just need possible, and i know it's possible for Edward and i to be good parents and give our baby a good life, and since he's willing to give parenthood a go so am i.

Most guys in his position probably would have fled town after knocking up the police chief's only daughter, but not Edward. Edward stayed, and in about an hour he was going to drive me home, and we would tell Charlie about the baby together.

I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back weakly and brushed my hand with his soft filky lips. I loved when he did that to me.

I could tell he was nervous, but i guess that's just to be expecteed when your about to tell the police chief that his seventeen year old daughter that just graduated hight school would be a mom in six moths. Yeah, six months. I found out last month and we'vebeen waiting for the right time to tell Charlie, but i guess there isn't really a "right" time to tell your dad that he will soon be a grandpa. It didn't matter the time or place, he would freak and that was a given.

"You don't have to go with me", i lied. The truth was that i wanted Edward there with me when i told my dad, more than anything in the world, but if it made him uncomfortable, i would bulk up and tough the night out alone. He had already done so much for me, and there was absolutley no doubt in my mind that he would ever cease to do things for me, so i could do this one thing for him if he wanted me to.

A look of agony apperaed on his face and he scooted closer to me on our blanket of soft damp grass. We had come to the place where we always came to be alone. Our place. The one place where we didn't have to worry about anyone else, or what they thought of us. The place where we were free to be ourselves. Our meadow.

We hadn't been sure what we should say to Charlie, so we came here to think.I loved this place. It was so peacful. So beautiful. I always felt so at ease when i was here.

"What?", iasked. I couldn't understand why that agonized look had suddenly appeared on his face. "It pains me to think that you would even consider the thought that i would leave you alone to tell your father about something that im equaly responsible for", he explained. I let out a sigh and leaned into his muscular chest. "Im sorry, you just seem really nervous"

He chuckled and stared at me with his entrancing hazel eyes. "Well im pretty sure telling Charlie that your three months pregnant won't be the highlight of my day", he half heartdly joked.

That's one of the things i loved about Edward. He always managed to find humor in every situatuion, and he also always took resosibilty for his actions. He would be a good daddy to our baby. We might be young, but our baby will always have parents that will love him no matter what. I call it a "him" but i don't actually know. It's just a guess.

I let out another heavy sigh. "So how are we going to tell him?", i asked. Edward shrugged his broad shoulders and hugged me tighter. "I don't know Belles, i guess we should just say it". he decided. I nodded my head in agreement and thought about all the different possibilities of what could happen once we spill the beans, as Edward helped me to my feet. "Are you ready?", he asked as he placed his hands over mine where there still remained on my slowly growing belly. Soon i would look like a whale! i was already eating like one! Now anything edible and even a few things that weren't all looked apetizing to me. If i ate dinner at home more often Charlie probably would have already figured it out.

I shrugged my small dainty little shoulders and huffed a little in order to move my bangs from eyes without having to draw my hands away from my stomach. "As ready as i'll ever be", i decided. How ready can you really be to tell your dad that your pregnant? It's not like the prom.

Edward let out another chuckle , but this time it was accompinied by a smirk. "Can you walk back , love?", he asked. I pondered the question for a couple seconds before answering. "Well my feet hurt a little...", i complained meekly. That was all i had to say. He scopped me up gently and protectingly into his strong arms and we started on our journey back toward his car so we could then began the journey to my house, and then the crazy journey that we would soon be on as a family.


	2. telling Charlie

Well i hope evryone is enjoying my story. I promise i will do my best to update as soon as i can. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please review! i hope you like this chapter.

Bella's pov:

My hands wouldn't stop shaking and i felt sick to my stomach.I had been feeling sick every morning for the past month, but this was a different type of was the type of sickness you get when your about to tell your father and possibly your older brother that you are three months pregnant. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell charlie that i was pregnant. What would he think of me? Charlie was always bragging about his sweet little Bella. "She's perfect. She makes all A's, she never has to be told to do her chores and she's super responsible", he would say. What would he say once he found out that the truth? What would he think once he found out his sweet little Bella wasn't as innocent and perfect as he had once thought?What would he want me to do? Would he expect me to get an abortion, or give up my baby? iThat was something i didn't want to think about because there was no way i could ever do either.

Abortion was murder, and i could never murder a sweet helpless little baby. It wasn't his fault that his parents were stupid and didn't think about using protection. I didn't even think crimanals deserved to die, so there was no way i would allow anyone to harm my baby.

Adoption is a more humain option, and it might be one that Charlie would want me to consider, but in my mind adoption still wasn't an option. This baby was now a part of me, and i couldn't just give it away like a shirt that no longer fit. This was a little human baby growing inside of me. This was my little baby.

I had made up my mind the second i found out i was pregnent. I was keeping this baby and no body was going to talk me out of it. Edward supported me and that's all that mattered to me.

Edward clung tightly to my waist as we walked up the slippery sidewalk that led to my house. Forks wasn't a safe place for a klumsy person to live, and it most certainly was not a safe place for a klumsy PREGNANT person to live. Im surprised i haven't broken any bones yet. Iv'e slipped and fallen due to the rain many times in the three years iv'e lived here, but thank goodness the only thing thatS EVER gotten hurt is my pride.

I shook off Edwards grip about half way up the sidewalk, so i could turn to face him.

"Edward i can't do this!, i choked out as tears began to flow down my cheeks.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. "Love i know your scared, but we have to tell Charlie", he said as he gently wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"What will he think of me?", i asked as tears ran freely down my cheeks again. This time neither of us wiped them away.

Edward set down the backpack he had been carrying for me, and scopped me into his arms. "Bella, your dad will always love you. Nothing you ever do could make him stop loving you", he preached, and i knew he was right. Edward was always right.

I nodded my head and rubbed the tears off with the edge off my long sleeve shirt.

Edward was about to set me down, but i shook my head in protest. "Carry me in pleas?, i requested.

He sighed and continued following the sidewalk.

This was it. we were here. It was time to tell Charlie.

Eward shifted my weight to his left side, and pushed the wooden door open with his right arm.

"Is that you, Belles?", Charlie hollered. He obviously knew it was me, but he always asked for some reason.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to make my voice seem normal. "Yeah dad, it's me ", i hollerd back. "Im here too, chief swan", Edward added as he slowly ventured into the living room with me still in his arms.

Charlie was seated in his favorite old recliner staring at the television with emmett in the chair beside him A beer sat in both of their hands. Emmett was only nineteen , but Charlie allowed him to have a beer everyonce in a while as long as he was home and didn't plan on driving.

The fact that Emmett was here only made me want to sprint out of the room at full speed even more. Even when i wasn't pregnant i wasn't big on running, but at this moment i would gladly run a couple miles if it meant i wouldn't have to tell my father and older brother that i was pregnant. I knew emmett would find out eventually, but i didn't want him to find out now.. . What would he think of me now?

Like any older brother, Emmett was super protective of his baby sister. I was his through jr. high and high school Emmett did his best to scare away any potential boyfriends. Edward was the one Emmett just couldn't scare away. He could tell we were in love, but he still hadn't been too crazy about his baby sister having a boyfriend, so i know he would not like hearing that i am pregnant. What would he think of me? Certainly he wouldn't think of me as the sweet little girl he once had. Hell, noe he would probably think of me as some slutty demon or something.I didn't want to tell Emmett, because i loved my brother, and i didn't want his opinion of me to change. I didn't want our relationship to change. Emmett was more than my brother. He was my bestfriend. We told each other everything..well almost everything, but this was certainly one thing i did not want to tell my brother. What teenage girl would want to tell her older brother that she was pregnant? I certainly didn't! Especialy not when my boyreind was within punching range!

Edward enetered the living room, and two pairs of eyes immediatley turned away from the t.v. and turned to look at us.

"Belles are you alright?", my dad asked as he shot up from the couch and walked over to where i was still craddled in Edward's arms. Charlie probably figured i tripped over a stick and broke my leg, so Edward had to carry me inside. Anyone that knew me would also that Charlie's guess was legitamit. I'd trip over my opwn shadow if that was possible.

Worry covered Edward's face so Charlie could tell something was wrong, but he probably wasn't even thinking that there was a possibility that his baby could be having a baby. Emmett however, glared at Edward, and made it clear that he would hold him responsible for whatever was wrong with his little sister.

Edward gently set me down on my feet to show that i wasn't physicly injured in any way.

"Yeah dad, im fine", i managed to say , although my voice came out much shakier than i would have perfered.

Now, Emmett rose from the couch and made his way toward me. The floor shook as he walked toward us. He glared at Edward even nastier than before and shook his head. "No, Belles, you can walk, but your sure as hell not fine!", he stated in a stern husky voice.

I turned away from the judmental glares coming from my brother and sobbed into edward's shoulder.

I was sure Emmett would hate me once he found out the truth. He didn't even know what was wrong with me yet, and it was evident that he was already pissed off at me. I wanted to hide under a rock and never come out. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Emmett i was pregnant. When i first found out that i was pregnant, my biggest fear had been telling Charlie, but now hearing my brother's angry tone i relized it was him i feared telling the most.

Emmett's voice sofetened and he pulled me close to him. "Belles, sweetie im sorry. What's wrong sweetie?", he asked calmly.

I just couldn't force the words out of my mouth, so i did the first thing thatr popped into my head. I slightly lifted up my shirt and placed my brother's hand on my stomach.

Emmett froze and Charlie's eyes widened.


	3. What the hell?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! hope you enjoy this chapter

Charlie's p

`The fact that something was wrong became evident the moment Edward waltzed into my living room with Bella craddled in his arms, but i was clueless as to what was wrong with my daughter. I had assumed she had hurt her leg based on the fact that Edward had carried her in. Why else would he have carried her in here?

Under normal cicumstances i definatley would have demanded that he set my daughter down, and then i probably would have said something to imply that i would shoot him and burry him in the backyard if i ever saw him carrying my little girl again, but this was different.

Bella clung to Edward tightly the way a a small child would cling to its mother, and Edward held her effortlessly as if she weighed no more than a feather. Show off. I've held her before and she sure as hell weighs a whole lot more than a damn feather. The poor boy was probably dying to just throw her on the couch or something, and at this point im not really sure if i would have been happier with that or if that would have made me want to kill him more. I guess i'll just say both. But of course, Edward was a perfect god sent angel and he would never do a thing like that...Ha! So why the hell was my daughter craddled in Edward's arms?

Judging by the way Emmett glared at Edward, he wanted to know the same thing. Edward was Emmett's bestfriend long before he became Bella's boyfriend, or stalker whatever you want to call him, and they were still friends, but Emmett made it as clear as i had that he would gladly alter Edward's face if he ever broke Bella's heart. You gotta love having a son! I would have no one to plot with if i didn't have Emmett. Could you imagine having to kill someone by yourself? That would take all the fun out of it.

Bella's eyes were red and puffy which revealed that she had been crying. I knew my daughter , and if there was one thing i knew about her it was how to tell when she had been crying. Her face would get red just as it appaered now, and her eyes would be slighly red and the skin under her eyes would be puffy. Why had she been crying? Bella never cried when she got hurt. Even when she was little she never cried because of a cut or a bruise, or evena broken arm. She was very tough, and she only cried over things that hurt her feelings, or if she was worried about something. So, had someone hurt my baby's feelings? Was she worrried about something? What would she be worried about?

"Belles, honey what's wrong?", i asked, and of course at this point i still assumed that she had fallen and hurt her leg so she was unable to walk, but that theory flew out the door the moment she was sent down on her feet. She could walk, so why had he carried her, and why were her eyes puffy like she had been crying? maybe something had happened at school? did something happen to her friends? Renee?

"Belles, is something wrong?", i asked again, but in a more demanding tone this time. It killed me to see her in that state. It killed me to not know what was wrong with my daughter. I wanted to comfort her, or help her, or start digging holes in the backyard to dump bodies in. Something! I wanted to be able to do something for my daughter, but of course that was impossible unless she opened her mouth and told me what was wrong.

her eyes began to water, and her hands were shaky. I knew my daughter like the back of my hand. I knew everything about her. I knew her favorite color, her favorite foods, i knew she hated her old english teacher, i knew she loved Edward more than anything else in this world, and i knew that something wasn't right at this moment.

She took a deep breath and played with her clothes nervously. " Im fine, dad", she tried to assure me, but her shaky voice told me other she lied it was easy to tell because her voice always became super shaky. Something was wrong with my daughter, and although i wasn't sure what it was, i was sure that Edward had something to do with it. Why else would he have tagged along, and carried my daughter through the front door? surely there was some place other than my house that his fancy over priced car could have driven him to. Why the hell was he here?

I was about to speak up again when emmett beat me to the punch. "No., Belles, you may be able to walk, but you are sure as hell not alright!", he barked harshly. His words came out a little differently than i would have liked, but i knew he would get the truth out of her.

If anyone could get Bella to admit to anything, it was definitley Emmett. Bella adored her big brother. He was her personal body guard, and her best friend. She told him almost everything. He was the one person she couldn't lie to.

Bella turned toward Edward and sobbed into his black t-shirt. He held her lovingly and rubbed her back gently. It was evident that he loved her. I had once thought i knew what love was, but watching my seventeen year old daughter with her boyfriend made me relize that i was clueless as to what love really was, but of course im clueless when it comes to a lot things. I'm never able to fully understand Bella the way Emmett and Edward do, i couldn'tdo math to save my life, i buy the worst presents, and i have no idea what a "perfect date ", would be like, but i do know how to shoot a gun.

Edward and Bella have shown me what love is over the course of their three year relationship, and its something iv'e never experieenced. Love is always being there for each other no metter what. Love is going to play baseball even though your incable of playing a sport without injuring yourself. Love is putting up with someone's embarrisng comments (Emmett). Love is dealing with every one of the police chief's interigations. Love is what my daughter shared with the boy who held her in his arms.

I was terrified to hear the news news i was almost certain would come out of her mouth. She was a young woman, and Edward was a young man. I must have known t it would happen sooner or later, but i still didn't want to hear it.

Was this all my fault? Was it wrong of me to have left them alone so many times? Could this have been avoided if i had been home more? A million different questions ran through my mind and i couldn't help but blame myself for this. It was all my fault. I was the one that always let her go out with Edward, and i left her home alone so many times. Only God knows how many times Edward had been at my house without me knowing.

Emmett's face sofented and he walked over to his little sister. He could tell he had only made the situation worse, and it pained him to see her so upset.

He pulled her away from Edward and hugged her tighly in his muscular arms. "Baby, im sorry", he apoligized. Bella shook off his grip and grabbed his left hand. At first i didn't understand what she was doing, but then it became all too clear.

She lifted her worn long sleeved shirt up a little below her belly button, and placed his hand gently on her stomach.

A small bump was barely visible, but i would have received her message even if it had been completely flat. Bella was pregnant. My baby was going to have a baby. What the hell? My baby's having a baby? My baby couldn't have a baby, She's my baby!


	4. Broken silence

Bella's pov:

At the time my plan seemed like a good idea, but now I'm beginning to second guess myself. In my mind i had planned out this whole afternoon. Edward and I, were supposed to stroll in and have a rational discussion with Charlie. We were going to tell him that we were in love, and that we planned on keeping the baby and raising him together. Everything was supposed to have gone perfectly like you see in the movies, but from the moment Edward walked into my house with me in his arms, nothing had been going according to plan. My drama film turned into a horror film.

For example, i most certainly had not planned to find Emmett thrown on the on the couch, drinking a beer when we walked in. I HAD...planned on Emmett still being with the girl who ran his life, or as he called her, his "wonderful" girlfriend Rosalie. Sure, she was undeniably gorgeous, and let's not forget to mention that she was also undeniably CONTROLING, but Emmett was head over heels in love with that girl, and he followed her around like a lost puppy, which is exactly why i hadn't counted on him being at home when i delivered the news about my pregnancy to my dad.

Since he started going out with Rose, the only reason he ever came home was to shower, eat or sleep, so i was unpleasantly surprised to see him sharing a beer with my dad when we walked into the living room.

Any other day I would have been absolutely thrilled to come home and see that my brother was actually there for once, but today was different. Today wasn't just any other day. Today was the day that Edward and I would reveal to Charlie that I was pregnant, so I guess it would probably be safe to say that it was also more than likely Edward's last day living, so seeing Emmett was not the best thing ever.

Yes, of course i had known that i couldn't keep my pregnancy a secret for much longer, due to the fact that a small bump was beginning to form on my stomach, but i had been thankful for the fact that i wouldn't have to break the news to both my dad and brother at once. I had figured it would be best to tell Charlie before telling Emmett in order to let him digest the news and get over the utter desire to murder Edward, because i would much rather have one person at a time mad at Edward. It's much safer, because unfortunately, my boyfriend wasn't made bullet proof.

Originally, i had planned on breaking the news by sitting down with Charlie and having a calm, rational discussion with him, but of course, the moment i caught sight of Emmett, that plan flew out the window. Seeing my brother, made me realize that my plan would not turn out the way i had hoped, and it made me extremely nervous.

I wasn't able to force those three measly little words out, so i panicked and acted on instinct. Probably not my brightest idea ever, but it was the first thing that popped into my head, and i knew i had to act fast. Sure my method of delivery caused everyone to freeze and become unable to speak, but hey, at least unveiled my secret.

It seemed that the world stopped turning and everyone with the exception of me and the little one now growing inside of me had frozen, the moment Emmett's hand made contact with my bump. Emmett, Charlie, and to my great surprise Edward, all stared absentmindedly at the exposed bump on my stomach. If i hadn't known any better i would have guessed that this was the first time Edward ever heard the news, but of course it wasn't. I told Edward the second i found out i was pregnant, so why was he so shocked? Did my approach to the whole thing just surprise him? Was that all?

No more than two minutes could have elapsed, but it felt like it had been an eternity since anyone had said anything, and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't stand the silence. Normally, I'm not a real talkative person, i would mostly just keep to myself at school, and i usually enjoyed a quiet environment, but this was too much to handle. I couldn't bear it! I had to find some way to break the unbearable silence, even if it would result in an outbreak of screaming, and crying, and harsh words. At this point, anything seemed better than this. If there was screaming at least i would know what everyone was thinking. How the hell am i supposed to know anything when everyone's acting like they are totally incapable of talking?

In an attempt to break the silence, i thrusted Emmett's meaty hand away, and tugged at my shirt to conceal my little bump once again. Immediatley, everyone seemed to snap out of the trances they had been fixed in.

Edward moved closer and intertwined his long fingers with my short stubby ones. Emmett threw Edward a deadly glare and stood protectively by my side. Charlie still looked completely shocked and said absolutely nothing. I guess he decided to let Emmett handle this one. Great!

My palms grew incredibly sweaty, my cheeks burned, and my legs began to wobble. Even my little bump was squirming around. It's like he understood what was going on, and was just as nervous as his momma was. I wondered if Edward was anywhere near as nervous as i was, but my question couldn't be answered just by looking at him. He stood tall and confident on secure legs as if he was simply just going to ask permission to take me on a date, and the only moisture on his palms was the sweat which had been transferred over from mine. I envied him for being able to remain so calm. How the hell could he be so calm? Clearly my brother wanted nothing more than to smash his face in.

Finally Charlie decided to speak up. "So, Belles, you're umm...your..." he tried to force out"

Poor Charlie, it was obvious that he knew what i was trying to say, but he was hoping he was wrong so he wasn't trying to jump to conclusions. Well, at least i know he had some faith in me, and din't think of me as a total slut. That makes one person. Once news of my pregnancy is spread around town, i'll be known as the TOWN SLUT. Sounds great doesn't it? I'll go from the wonderful obididient daughter who makes straight A's to the horrible girl that can't keep her legs closed. And, the best part is, in this town all that will take about an hour. Yippee!

Emmett rolled his eyes and turned to face certainly was not afraid of jumping to conclusions. He had always been impulsive.

"Pregnant! Dad, she's pregnant! Aren't you Belles? he asked, all though it wasn't much of a question. Clearly he already knew the answer.

Once again, i couldn't make any words come out of my mouth. All i could do was just nod my head as warm salty tears began to stream down my face.

Charlie ran his fingers through his thinning hair, and approached Edward. "Look Edward i think it would be best if you went home. I would like to talk to Bella alone", he said.

Edward nodded his head and planted a kiss gently on my cheek. "Yes, chief swan", was the last thing that he said before leaving. I didn't even get a "Bye Belles", or an "Ilove you", and it ate away at me.

Why didn't Edward tell me that he loved me? Why did he just leave like that? Did he suddenly realize that this would be too much for him to handle? Did he decide he really didn't love me anymore, or did he just think it was best to say as little possible?

His absence was even more unbearable than the silence had been. I had counted on Edward being by my side the whole time, and not having to face Charlie and Emmett alone, so i didn't know what to do except run upstairs and hide in my room for as long as i could. I couldn't face Charlie alone, and even though i wouldn't be able to hide for forever i would hide as long as i possibly could.

Emmett placed a gentle hand on my right shoulder and was about to say something, but i shook his hand off, and dashed up the stairs.

"Belles!" Emmett shouted as he began to follow after me. "Just let her go, Em. Just let her go." Charlie instructed and i loved him for it. He understood me, because i was like an exact replica of him. Quiet, shy, and not one to express my feelings. He understood i needed time to think before talking to them.

As soon as i got to my room, i locked the door, and threw myself on my bed. The tears began to come down faster and in greater amount as i just laid there and thought about my future. I was pregnant and only seventeen years old, so what would happen to me? Would i still be able to go to college and become a nurse like i had wanted since i was twelve years old? Would i have to give up my dream for my little bump? And what about Charlie and Emmett? They knew that i was pregnant now, but that didn't mean they were ok with it. There was still a possibility that they would want me to give up my little bump, but of course that was something i just couldn't do.


	5. A talk with Emmett

A loud hearty knock on my wooden bedroom door caused me to jump up in my bed. My eye lids felt so heavy I struggled to keep them open. That's probably why I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep.

I must of cried myself to sleep. How long had i been out? What time was it anyway?I quickly glanced at the pink clock on my wall and learned that it was nearly eight.

My attention quickly turned to the knock on the door. I didn't have to bother to ask who it was. I already knew. It was Emmett.

I had memorized both Emmett's and Charlie's knocks when i was little, and they were completely different. Emmett's knock was rough and noisy and kind of made you think the door was about to fall down, while Charlie's was much softer and sometimes it could hardly be heard.

I made no attempt to answer the door, or even holler out anything to him. I still didn't think I was ready to talk to him. I didn't think I would ever be ready to talk to Emmett about this. Normally he was the first person I told anything to, but this was something I just wasn't ready to talk about with him. I wasn't sure if i would ever be ready to talk to Emmett about my pregnancy. Maybe i would open up a little to my big brother once my baby is like twenty. That sounds like a good plan to me.

To my surprise the door swung open and Emmett stepped inside. I was about to ask how he had opened the door, but my unspoken question was answered when he waved a shiny gold key through the air, with a sly smirk on his face. I had completely forgotten that I had stashed a spare key in Emmett's room in case I had ever locked myself out.

I should probably really rethink where i decide to stash my spare key. Keeping it in Emmett's room seemed like a good idea at that time, but now...not so much. I should really just start rethinking all my ideas.

Without even waiting for an invitation, my big brother made his way over to my rather small full sized bed, and sat down beside me. I sat up, but, made no attempt to speak to my brother. I still wasn't ready to talk to him. I needed more time. I wished he could be like Charlie and understand that, but Emmett had always been more like our mother, Renee. They were impulsive, outgoing, and impatient. They were the complete opposite of me and Charlie.

Emmett scooted even closer to me and wrapped his arm around my felt so warm and he held me so close and tight to him. It made me feel safe and secure just like it used to when i was little.

That made me realize how much I really did need my big brother, and that I actually did want to talk to him. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him how I was scared, and worried about what the future may hold for me, and that no matter what happened I was absolutely certain that I would keep my baby.

For a moment neither of us said anything. I just laid there in Emmett's arms and let the silence take over. It wasn't an unbearable, awkward silence like earlier. It was kind of nice.

Emmett slowly lifted my shirt up to reveal my little bump, and placed his hand on it again. His hand was cold and I shivered at his touch.

"Sorry Belles", he apologized. His voice was much softer and much sweeter than it had been earlier in the living room. He was acting normal again. He wasn't being all judgmental or pushy. He was just being my big brother, my best friend. He was just being Emmett, and that's exactly what I needed right now. I needed one thing in my life to stay the same while everything else would change dramatically. Nobody would look at me the same. I would gain tons of weight. I would probably get married and move out of Charlie's, and very soon someone would be calling me momma.

"It's all right", I said, and to my surprise I was actually able to say it with a smile. I hadn't thought I would be able to smile for a long time, but apparently I was wrong.

Emmett sighed and rubbed my stomach. "So then I'm going to be an uncle", he stated.

I sighed and bobbed my head up and down before laying a loving kiss on my little bump. Emmett smiled and took his hand away from my belly so he could wrap his arm around me again. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

Emmett was done with the whole freaking out process and he was starting to just act like my big brother again. Maybe everything would turn out ok after all. That's all I could pray for at this point.

"So what's your plan Belles?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and bit my lip. Of course I knew what my plan was. I had formed a plan the moment I saw the positive sign on that white plastic stick, but I didn't know how to tell Emmett. I wasn't so sure that he would approve of it.

I was hesitant to answer his question, due to the fact that i feared what he would he think. Emmett's opinion meant the world to me, and i certainly did not want him to think bad about me.

"I'm gonna keep him", I said in a hushed tone.

Emmett smiled his crazy goofy smile. I wasn't expecting that, but then again with Emmett you never really know what you're going to get.

"Well that much I kind of figured out on my own Belles. I know you extremely well and I know that you could never hurt a fly, so I most certainly was not expecting you to get an abortion, and I kind of just figured adoption was out of the question too. So was I right? he asked in an eager tone.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Em, you were right. You are the best big brother in the world", I exclaimed.

A smile that stretched from one side of his mouth to other was plastered on his face and revealed his perfect white smile. "Well that's another thing I was right about little sister!" he teased as a menacing smile appeared on his face and he began to tickle me.

I began to laugh and struggled to push him away. "Em stop!" I shouted between laughs. "Em seriously, I'm pregnant and I pee like every five minutes so if u don't stop we will soon be sitting in a pool of my pee", I warned

Emmett stopped tickling me and scooted a little farther away from me. "Gross Belles! I kinda didn't want to know that"

I laughed and threw my hands up in the air. "Well it's true!"

He placed in hand on my stomach again and a serious expression appeared on his face. "So, how did this happen, Belles?" he asked.

I giggled a little and shot him a puzzled look. "Em, I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head back and forth. "No B, I mean did u not use protection? Did it break? Did it just not work? Was it your first time?" He questioned.

I was pretty shocked by all his questions. Those aren't exactly the questions you want to be asked by your brother, and when you are asked them it's pretty damn awkward. I wouldn't even tell Emmett about my first kiss, so I was sure as hell not about to explain in depth to him about the first time I had sex!

"Emmett!" I exclaimed

"What?" he asked innocently as if he had no idea what he had done wrong, but of course he did do something wrong! He was asking about my sex life, not asking what I wanted for dinner. Who wants to discuss their sex life with their big brother? I sure as hell do not! I didn't even want to tell him that I was pregnant and now he wanted to know all the details! I am sorry but that is just way too freaking weird for me!

I threw my hands up in the air and my eyes must have been bulging out of head. Being pregnant has really messed with my emotions, so normally I probably would have just stayed quiet or left the room and ignored Emmett's question, but right now I was about to explode. How the hell could he ask me something like that? I was enraged.

"What the hell Emmett? Did you seriously just ask me that?", i shouted at the top of my lungs. The entire town of Forks probably heard me.

Emmett chuckled and nodded his head. "What's wrong Belles?" he asked

My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes grew wider than i ever imagined possible. Did he seriously just ask me what was wrong?

"Ok so me needing to pee all the time is gross, but you expect me to tell you all about my sex life?", i questioned angrily.

Emmett rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh come on Belles, you don't' have to be embarrassed. Clearly you have a sex life. You can tell me anything, right?"

"Well yeah, but not THAT! I don't want to tell you all about the night I conceived my little baby. That's like beyond weird. Who in their right mind would want to tell their brother that?"

"Well who in their right mind wouldn't use a condom?" he asked as he chuckled and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Emmett we are done talking about this!", i shouted.

Emmett smirked and raised his left eyebrow.

"So you really didn't use one then, Belles? That's pretty damn stupid!", Emmett exclaimed.

"Ugh! We DID use one, Em! We weren't THAT damn stupid. We do have just a little bit of common sense you know", i nearly yelled. To be honest i was surprised i could answer at all. I was still in complete shock due to the fact that i couldn't beleive my big brother was really asking me about my sex life. Who the hell does that?

"So then what happened?", he questioned.

"Nothing is one hundred percent effective, Emmett", i offered

"So then it just didn't work?", he pryed.

"Nope. He's my little point one percent, i said as i rubbed my belly." The one percent that wasn't effective", i explained.

"Wait, _him_? It's a boy? I'm gonna have a nephew?" Emmett asked with a huge smile on his face.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No, I'm not totally sure yet. It's just a hunch. You MIGHT have a nephew, but you could also have a niece."

"Well I'll be happy with either one. If you have a little boy I could teach him to play football and take him fishing and show him how to pick up hot girls, but if you have a little girl, I'll gladly spoil her rotten. I would buy her anything and everything she wants." he decided.

"ok first of all remind me to never leave him alone with you when he gets older if I have a boy, and second of all thank you for being so open minded about all this. I know you will be a great uncle. My baby will be lucky"

"Yes, your baby will be extremely lucky. He or she will have a rich daddy, an awesome uncle, and the sweetest mommy ever." Oh and Belles, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier", he apologized

"Hey, don't worry about it. What brother wouldn't freak out if he found out his little sister was pregnant? I was kind of expecting you to freak out, but I kinda expected you to freak out more than you did" i said

"Ha so then what were you expecting little sister? Screaming, cussing, and gun shots?"he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, maybe just a couple gun shots", i admitted

"Well, Charlie sent Edward home, so I didn't really have much time to do anything. Have you heard from him?"

His question actually kind of shocked me. This will probably sound horrible, but I had kind of forgotten about Edward until Emmett mentioned him. I hadn't even thought about him since I had woken up, and I hadn't wondered if he had tried to contact me. I immediately leapt off my bed and went in search of my phone. I caught sight of my worn out book bag thrown on the floor and I rushed to it. Books, pens, my wallet, keys, and several other things flew through the air as I tossed it all out of the bag so I could find my cell phone. Finally I decided to just shake all the contents out of the bag. This was actually a pretty good idea because as soon as I turned the bag over, my small silver phone came sliding out and fell on to the floor.

"Anything?" Emmett asked

I flipped open the phone and the little envelope symbol popped up, alerting me that I had a message. To my delight it was Edward. He sent me a message that read_ I love you Bella and I'm sorry I left so suddenly earlier. I figured it would be best if I listened to your father. I will come by later just leave your window unlocked. I hope everything's going well for you. Again, I am sorry and I love you - Edward_

Reading that message made my heart leap in my chest. Edward really did love me and he cared about me. He was going to come by later to see me. Oh my god, he was going to come by later to see me! I had to get Emmett out of my room. If he caught Edward sneaking into my bedroom he would certainly kill him, and there was no way I was about to raise this baby on my own.

"Belles, did he text you?" Emmett asked again.

I shut the phone and threw it onto my dresser. "No, not yet", I lied

I climbed on to my bed again and tried to think of how I could get my brother out of my room without looking suspicious. This is certainly not going to be an easy task either, because I'm the worst actress in the world. I can't even tell a good lie without totally giving it away. That's why I've always been such a good kid. I had to be good because I wasn't able to do bad things and then lie about them. Now, Emmett is a different story. He is quite the opposite of me. He can lie and lie and never get caught. I think I'll begin praying now that this baby does not turn out like his uncle.

Emmett scooted closer to me and touched my stomach again. "So how far are you, Belles?", he asked sweetly.

"Three and a half months", i confessed.

"Wow, so in six months you'll be be hearing constant crying. Good luck trying to have sex with a crying baby in the next room", Emmett joked.

"Emmett!", i exclaimed as i chunked a round throw pillow at his large head.

"Oh come on Belles, it's pretty obvious that you and your baby daddy have sex"

"Umm ok we are done talking about this!", i exclaimed.

Emmett laughed and threw the pillow back at me. "Fine, Belles, i'll get out. You try and get some rest and don't stress too much about anything. Everything will turn out fine i promise"

"Thanks Emmett", i said as my big brother began walking out of my room.

The room was silent again due to Emmett's absence, but i kinda liked it. It provided me with an oppurtunity to think. I still had to face a talk with Charlie. I knew it wouldn't be the highlight of my week, but it was something that i would just have to deal with.

Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe everything would turn out alright. I guess that's all i could hope for.


	6. Grandpa Charlie

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do, Billy. I'm not ready to let go of my little girl", I admitted to my lifelong best friend.

After the receiving the shocking news from Bella, I had to get out the house. I couldn't stay there. I needed time to myself. I needed time to think before I really talked to her, so I fled to the same place I always did.

I came to Billy's. This was the place I came to think when I was 17 and Renée told me that she was pregnant with Emmett. This was the place I came to when the wailing of my new born baby became too much to bear, and the place I came to when my mom died and I couldn't bear to stay at home with my daughter who resembled her so much. Billy's was like my second home, and it didn't look much different from when we were 17. The kitchen walls were still an ugly shade of green, his stove was still a piece of crap, the T.V. looked like it belonged in a different era, and the exact same beat up leather couches sat in the overly small living room. Those couches may look pretty crappy, but they were actually the most comfortable thing I had ever sat on. I loved those couches.

Billy shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Why was he shrugging his shoulders? Did he not find this hard to believe? Was he expecting Belles to get pregnant?

He just sat there quietly for a moment and then tossed me a can of my favorite brand of beer. Vitamin R, we had been drinking that since we were 17.

Im begining to not like that age so much anymore. I became a father at seventeen, and now my own little girl would become a mother at seventeen. Damn age. She wasn't ready. She's still so young. She's my baby, she can't become a mother yet. Mother. Has she told Renee? I seriously doubted it.

Renee was usually one of the last people Bella passed along news too. She never really forgave her for leaving Forks, and she was still a little a little upset that her mother left me for Phil. My Bella could hold a grudge. Sure hope poor Edward knows that. He screws up once, and Bella will remind him of it for the rest of his damn life. Once when she was seven i accidently ran over her soccer ball and to this day she still brings it up. God, i love that damn kid..

"Have you really talked to her, Charlie? Has she told what she plans on doing?" Billy asked curiously. That's Billy for you. Always so damn nosy. But, most of the time he means well. He's a good friend.

I looked up at him as I took a slow sip of Vitamin R and then swished the can around. "We didn't talk much. Everything just happened so fast and it was all just so crazy. All I really know is that she's pregnant. I don't know how far along she is or any of that other crap, but as far as what she plans to do with the baby; I'm almost one hundred percent she's keeping it."

Billy thought that over a minute before speaking. "How can you be so sure about that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. It was definitely time for a damn haircut. "She's Bella, Billy. I know her. She's my sweet, little caring Bella. She cried when her goldfish died, so I'm pretty damn sure she could never even consider getting an abortion. Renee didn't."

Billy nodded understandingly and took a swig from the white and red can. "Ok, well what about adoption? She's so young, Charlie. Barely seventeen. Maybe she will decide she isn't ready to take care of a baby and settle down"

I nodded my head, but I knew I was right. I knew she would keep it. It didn't matter how old she was. Bella wouldn't care. She would keep that little baby no matter what. She was like Renee that way. Stubborn as would keep her baby just like Renee kept Emmett. I wish poor Edward luck. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into. Bella would keep the baby. That I was sure of, and I was ok with it.I would support her no matter what. She had always been there for me. She was there for me when my mom died, and when her mom left me for Phil. Now it was my turn to be there for her.I would be there for her every step of the way even if no one else was.

"She won't care about her age. She won't even think twice about that, Billy. Bella will keep that baby." I assured him.

Billy chuckled and gave me a weary smile. "Well then I guess we can start calling you Grandpa Charlie", he joked.

I began to chuckle and that's when we realized we weren't the only people in the kitchen

"Bella's Pregnant?" Jacob shouted, but it was still directed as a question.

My smile vanished and I turned to Billy begging for help. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell the other boy that's still helplessly in love with my daughter that she's now pregnant? I was actually quite scared to do that

The room fell silent for a moment but Billy finally spoke. He reached up and placed his hand on his son's broad shoulder. Damn that boy must have been working out. I could still remember him being a scrawny little stick not too long ago. "Yes son, Bella is pregnant", he confirmed.

Jacob froze, and his large brown eyes began to water. It actually kind of pained me. I felt bad for the poor kid. I knew where he was coming from. I knew what it felt like to be in love with someone that didn't love you back anymore. Especially when you're willing to do anything just to be with that one person, but she couldn't care any less about you. It sucks.

Jacob began to clench his fists together and grow red with anger. It was obvious that the news of my daughter's pregnancy was killing him on the inside. Poor kid. Most people would say that they didn't understand why he was acting this way. He was strong and handsome, and attracted almost every girl. He could easily find another girl. I understood though. He didn't want another girl. He only wanted Bella. I had only wanted Renee. That's why I never remarried.

"Calm down Jacob", Billy ordered firmly.

"The poor girl has every right to start a life with someone else", he added.

Jacob's face grew a deeper shade of red and I swear it sounded like he actually made a growling noise. A growl? Yeah, I know weird, but i swear that's what it sounded like.

"She's only seventeen!" He shouted as he turned and sprinted out the door

"Jacob!" Billy called after him, but Jake said nothing in return. The last thing we heard was the screen down slamming shut behind him. I kind of wondered where he had run off to, but I didn't bring it up to Billy.

Billy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Poor old man. He has to deal with an out of control teenage boy. But, then again I guess he isn't that poor, because after I am the one with the pregnant daughter.

"You know he's still in love with her", Billy said

I nodded my head and sighed. "Yeah Billy, I know, but Bella loves Edward now"

Billy nodded his head. "Yeah I know, Charlie, and speaking of Bella, you better get back home and talk to that girl. She's going to need you. You can't just hide here forever"

I nodded my head and got up from the chair I had been sitting in. Billy was right. I had to talk to Bella. I couldn't hide her forever no matter how bad I wanted to. Damn son of a bitch. Why did he have to be right all the damn time?

"Alright Billy I'm leaving", I announced

He chuckled and patted my arm. "Good. You go home and talk to Bella, Grandpa Charlie", he replied with a smug smile. He was going to have way too much fun with this. Damn it Belles.


	7. A late night visit

Bella pov:

My large room felt lonely and vacant due to Emmett's departure, but I was kinda glad to be rid of him. I loved my brother more than anything in the world, but throwing Emmett out was something that I absolutely had to do. Sure I felt a little bad at first, but I got over it.

_Edwards coming Bella. Edwards coming! Emmett CANNOT be here when he gets here, _I just kept telling myself.

A quick glance at my phone informed me that it was about to be ten.

_Shit!_ Edward would be coming to see me soon and I looked absolutely freaking terrible. Well, I hadn't actually looked in a mirror since before I left to go meet Edward this morning, but I was a little scared to. I was almost one hundred percent sure that my tears had wiped away any trace of makeup and just added black streaks of runny mascara to my face, my shirt was soaked in tears, and I wouldn't count on my hair looking any better. So, basically I looked like crap and my boyfriend would be arriving at any minute.

I was convinced that the universe hated me. I have sex one time and I end up pregnant. My boyfriend's coming over and I look like crap. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I go to church every Sunday, I pray, I'm nice to people, I graduated with good grades, I don't do drugs. Why me? Why couldn't it have been some doped up atheist slut that got pregnant? Why did it have to be me?

I needed a shower, different clothes, makeup, and fixing my hair couldn't hurt, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do all those things. I didn't have enough time, so I just settled on changing clothes and fixing my hair and makeup. Stupid universe! A shower would have been nice, but at least I would look like a wet dog slash raccoon.

After what seemed like hours of searching for something to wear I finally decided to just throw on whatever. I had dug through all my drawers in search of a perfect bedtime outfit and emptied all the contents on my bed, but my search was unsuccessful. I simply just had nothing!

Normally, I didn't really give a damn what I went to bed in. I would sleep in pretty much anything. I definitely was not one of those girls that owned a billion pairs of cute pajamas. I never really saw the point in buying pajamas. Why buy clothes just to sleep in? Is what I had thought at the time, but now I saw that it did matter. I usually slept in one of Emmett's big t-shirts or some crap like that. I sure as hell did not own any sexy night gowns.

I was about to slip on one of Emmett's old football spirit shirts when a new thought occurred to me.

_Alice!_ Little Miss Mary Alice Brandon could help me! She would know what to do. She always knew what to do. She could help me choose what to wear. Alice was a fashion genius. She never wore the exact same outfit more than once and I was pretty sure she owned more clothes than Macy's or Dillard's.

Normally, I was opposed to any advice my best friend tried giving me when it came to fashion, because our styles were complete opposites, but right now I needed her. I didn't know what the hell to wear. I didn't want to look all gross and unappealing, but then I also didn't want to look to sexy. I needed Alice!

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted a plea for help.

_**Alice Brandon, I need your help! Edwards about to come over and I don't what I should wear. I don't want him to see me in Emmett's t-shirt that's for sure- Bella**_

I sent the message and absentmindly finger combed my hair as I waited for a reply. It felt like ages before my petite little friend finally answered back

_O__**h Bella….a late night visit huh? Well I guess that explains the whole "mommy Bella situation, doesn't it? Jk Belles ;) I'm thrilled that you have finally come to me for fashion advice even if you are only going to bed. It's about damn time, Bella! - Alice**_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I could practically hear Alice's high pitched voice going on and on.

_**Mary Alice Brandon! Can you please stop your little rant and just help me already! Edward will be getting here soon and I don't wanna look like a freakin hobo-Bella**_

_**Ok. Ok. Geez pregnant women can be so irritable. In the back of your closet there's a little pink shopping bag that has about five different tank tops inside. Put one on! Also, you have several pairs on cotton shorts I bought you for working out. Wear black ones, Blacks sexy. I love you Bella! - Alice**_

I sighed and threw the phone down on my bed, not even bothering to text her back. Alice could talk about this all-night long, so I was doing myself a favor by not replying.

I leapt off my head and began rummaging through my closet for the "pink shopping bag" Alice had informed me was in the back of my closet. I have no idea how the heck she knows more about what I own than I do, but right now I was extremely grateful. I don't know what I would do without my little Alice

We had been best friends since we were little and even back then she was always on my case about my clothing choices.

I caught sight of a pink handle peeking out under a pile of clothes, so I yanked it out. It had been in the back of my closet just like Alice had said. When the heck did she give me this? I couldn't remember so I just shrugged it off. Alice was always buying me things she knew I would never wear.

I dumped the contents of the bag onto my bed and discovered that Alice had been right yet again. Five different tank tops were strewn across my purple comforter. They were all different styles and colors. I would never have purchased them for myself but I had to admit that they were actually pretty damn cute. I loved them all so much I didn't know which one to throw on. They were adorable! Why had I kept them hidden in my closet for so long?

After a little debating I decided on a light pink cotton tank that was adorned with a little grey bow on the left side. It was so Alice.

Once I found the black shorts my outfit was complete and I was ready to see Edward.

Edwards's pov:

After leaving Bella's house I felt so guilty. The image of tears running down Bella's beautiful face kept replaying in my head. I knew that leaving was the best thing to do at that point, but I still couldn't help but feel guilty. Charlie and Emmett had both looked so enraged, so leaving was a good decision, but I still shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have left her alone. I had promised that I would be there by her side every step of the way, but I lied to her. I broke my promise and that me feel like a complete asshole. I fled at the first chance I got.

I decided to try to redeem myself tonight by paying her a visit and making sure that she was doing alright. I would surely be shot and killed if Emmett or Charlie discovered that I was at their house, but that was a chance worth taking. I had to see Bella again. I had to make sure that she was alright, and apologize for leaving her earlier without even telling her that I loved her. Hell, Charlie probably already had a hole in the back yard to throw my body into, but I didn't care. I had to see her. I had to know that she was ok.

I parked my Volvo at the end of Bella's street a little after ten and began walking toward her house. I never parked by her house because that would be entirely too obvious. Everyone knows that I am the only one in Forks that owns a silver Volvo.

When I arrived at the Swan house I saw that a few lights in the house were still on. I guessed that Emmett and Charlie were probably up watching baseball or something like that.

There was no light streaming from Bella's window, so I hoped that I would not wake her.

Bellas pov:

I switched off the light, and climbed into bed waiting the moment when I would hear Edward's fist tap on the window.

Usually when Edward came over at night I didn't get into bed until after he got here because I was always so scared that I would fall asleep before his arrival, and Edward being Edward would just let me sleep and not bother to wake me, but tonight was different. I was freezing due to the fact that my choice of sleep wear didn't cover much, so I climbed into bed in hopes of getting warm under my thick comforter, and played angry birds on my phone to be sure that I didn't fall asleep.

Truthfully, I was exhausted and would have fallen asleep within seconds if I had closed my eyes, but I didn't want to fall asleep without seeing Edward. He was coming all the way over here to come see me and I refused to let myself give in to sleep until I had seen at least a glimpse of his perfect face.

My eyes were beginning to grow heavy, but I wouldn't give in. I had to stay awake. I had to see him.

I had just passed level four when I heard the rustling of leaves which informed me that Edward had indeed arrived.

I threw my phone on the bed and raced to open the window. Edward was sitting on the end of a thick tree branch smiling at me affectionately as I slid the window up and removed the screen. The night air was chilly and caused me to shiver.

Edward stepped inside and wrapped me in his arms before shutting the window. His embrace felt so good. So warm. So right. I knew I belonged with him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiled his dazzling smile. "How are you doing, my love?" he asked.

I returned his smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Well I've been better, but I guess I can't complain much"

He chuckled and fingered the little bow on my shirt. "Alice?" he questioned.

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yep"

He placed another kiss on my forehead and then led me to my bed. "You look tired love. You should sleep"

I climbed onto my bed and burrowed under the covers but shook my head in refusal when he mentioned sleep. He had just gotten here. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to spend time with him and talk to him.

He climbed into bed next to me and chuckled. "Why are you shaking your head?"

I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "I don't wanna sleep. You just got here. I wanna talk to you"

"Love; there will be plenty of time for talking later. Right now you need to rest. Both of you need rest", he said as he gently rubbed my little bump.

I smiled up at him. "Fine I will sleep, but not right now"

He chuckled again and began rubbing my head and messing with my hair. "Fine Love you sleep when you want to"

A triumphant smile had begun to appear on my face, but quickly vanished once I realized what he was doing. He hadn't just given up. He was trying to put me to sleep! He knew that rubbing my head was the fastest way to get me to sleep and that's why he was doing it. Damn him!

"Not fair Edward!" I protested as attempted to push his hand away. I wasn't ready to sleep.

He laughed and kissed my hand. "Come on Belles you need rest. I promise I will come by tomorrow and we can talk then ok?"

I sighed and stopped trying to push his hand away "Fine"

I allowed him to continue messing with my hair and I was beginning to doze off when I decided to have a little fun with him.

"I talked to Emmett", I informed him.

He grew still and stopped rubbing my head for a couple seconds. "Really? What did he say?"

I was still awake to hear his question, but I ignored it and allowed myself to fall asleep. Edward would have to wait till tomorrow to hear the rest of the story.

That's what he gets for wanting me to sleep.


	8. Tight shirts, little bumps, and jake

Bella's pov:

When sunlight began to leak through my window and alert me that it was time to wake up I also became aware of Edward's absence. I sighed and reluctantly drug myself out of bed.

Of course he was gone. He always left before sunrise. He had to if he wanted to avoid getting caught.

I had expected for Edward to be gone when I woke up, but I was still a little disappointed.

Why was I disappointed? I was being ridiculous. Edward had to leave, or else Charlie could have woken up and seen him in my bed with me. So, why was I so mad at him for leaving? I didn't want to be mad. I was trying to be understanding. I knew he was right to leave, but I just couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the fact that he left without even saying goodbye. Must be the damn hormones.

I did my best to shrug off my disappointment and ready myself for the day. Today was the day that I had to sit down and actually talk to Charlie. No yelling or crying or tears. I had to be an adult and have a serious conversation with my father. I had to inform him that no matter what anyone thought, I would keep this baby. I would keep my little bump, and do whatever I had to, to keep him safe. Nobody was going to talk me out of my decision. This baby was mine.

I rummaged through my closet and removed a faded pair of jeans and an old purple hoodie from the cluttered mess. _I really should learn to be more organized, _I thought.

If I didn't learn to be more organized my poor little bump would probably end of getting lost in the closet too. I chuckled at the thought. _My poor little bump. _

I stripped off my _semi sexy _sleepwear, threw them in the pile of dirty laundry piled up in the corner of my room, and replaced them with the jeans and hoodie. This was my favorite kind of outfit. Simple, comfortable, and easy to put together. Alice would definitely not approve, but my peppy under grown best friend would just have to accept the fact that we were complete opposites. I was simple and plain Bella, not bright and colorful and extravagant. That was her.

I groaned as I thought of the maternity clothes she had taken the liberty of purchasing for me. I had told Alice about my pregnancy right after I had told Edward and I swear that about a couple hours after I delivered the news to her, she had left several bags filled with clothes on my bedroom floor. She had bought me clothes for every stage of my pregnancy. Some I could wear now while my bump was still just a bump and others were for a couple months down the road when I would look like a whale. Alice had bought me everything from simple t-shirts, to loose fitted tops, short frilly dresses, and even some warm ups. I had a feeling the warm ups would be my favorite.

After a minute of thinking, I decided to exchange my worn out hoodie for one of the t-shirts Alice had bought me. The tight fitting t-shirt fit snuggly around my belly and practically announced to everyone that I was pregnant, instead of concealing my pregnancy like my sweaters had, but I decided to wear it anyway. I wasn't trying to hide the fact that I was pregnant anymore. The two most important people in my life besides Edward and Alice already knew and the rest of Forks would too very soon, so why try to cover it up anymore?

The soft gray fabric clung to me, but it felt nice. Warm. Comforting even, but of course I would never admit that to little Alice. She would enjoy it entirely too much.

Once I was fully dressed, with my hair up in a messy bun, and my belly unhidden, I made my way downstairs. It was time to talk to Charlie. I couldn't avoid this anymore.

"Dad!" I hollered once I had arrived downstairs.

A rather normal looking Charlie appeared from the entrance of our kitchen. His eyes immediately wandered to my stomach which was no longer hidden behind baggy or loose fitting shirts. I wasn't going to hide anymore. There was no point, and I wanted him to know that.

He raised his left eyebrow and rolled his brown eyes. "Alice?" he asked as he eyed my new shirt.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah"

Charlie chuckled in reply and ran his fingers through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous. Poor Charlie was dreading this talk as much as I was. I was kind of glad that I wasn't the only one.

"She's crazy, that Alice", he said.

I nodded my head and smiled nervously. Charlie was trying to keep talking in order to avoid the conversation that was sure to come, and his eyes kept wandering to my swollen belly.

"Dad we have to talk", I finally managed to say.

Charlie nodded his head and moved closer to me. "Yeah I know Belles", he said with a huff. "So I'm going to be a grandpa then?" he asked

I nodded my head in reply as I nervously fumbled with the hem of my shirt. That was something _I_ always did when I was nervous. I would mess with my clothes, or bite my nails, or tap my feet rapidly.

Charlie must have noticed me messing with my shirt. He reached his hand out toward me and placed it on top of my own which was now protectively guarding my little bump. _Momma's here for you baby. I won't ever let anyone hurt you._

"Relax Belles", Charlie instructed as he gently rubbed my belly.

My eyes began to water and I pushed Charlie's hand away, slowly backing away from him.

He moved closer and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Belles, hon I'm not going to hurt her", he said and I believed him. His eyes were warm and welcoming and the tone in his voice revealed that he was being genuine. He wasn't going to try to hurt my baby.

I moved toward him again and allowed him to place his hand on my little bump once more. "I want to keep him dad"

Charlie rubbed my belly and smiled. "I figured as much Belles, and I'm here for you one hundred percent no matter what you decide to do."

I smiled and wrapped my father in my arms. "Thanks dad", I said as tears threatened to escape my watering eyes.

Charlie embraced my hug and held me close to his chest. My belly bumped his and he chuckled. "You're welcome. So what do we do now Belles?" he asked.

I thought about his question for a while and finally just shrugged my shoulders. I actually had no idea.

"I honestly don't know"

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _Oh Charlie. _

"Well have you gone to the doctor?" he asked.

My cheeks grew hot and I was pretty sure that they were glowing a bright red. _Another thing that happens when I'm nervous._

I was about to tell him that I had, when all of a sudden an angry Jacob burst through the front door,

_Shit! I had totally forgotten about telling Jake._

_Shit shit shit! Way to go Bella._


	9. A talk with Jacob

Bella's pov:

Jacob's face burned red with anger and the way he just busted into our kitchen scared the crap out of me.

"Jacob calm down", Charlie instructed as calmly as possible.

I could tell the situation stressed him out a little. Jacob was still in love with me, unable to let go, and now he finds out I'm pregnant and practically breaks my door down. Charlie had every right to be worried. No one knew what Jacob had come for, or what he was capable of doing.

I kept telling myself to stop worrying, that Jacob would never hurt me, but to be honest I didn't completely believe myself. I was scared. He looked so hurt and angry, and it frightened me.

Without even thinking, my arms wrapped protectively around my little bump, and Charlie pushed me behind him. I had promised my baby that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, and that was one promise I was determined to keep.

"How could you Bella? How could you have a baby with him? He's all wrong for you, Bella can't you see that?" he shouted as tears slowly began to run down his perfectly tanned cheeks.

Tears began to stream down my face as I registered what he had just said. How could he say that Edward wasn't right me? Edward is the one person that I feel I can be myself with, he's perfect for me. I wouldn't want anyone else, so how can Jacob stand there and tell me that Edward's all wrong for me. He has no right to do that. Does he honestly think that the two of us were any better?

My blood was boiling. I angrily wiped away the tears and pushed pass Charlie so that I was right in Jacob's face.

I could tell that my actions made Charlie nervous and that he was probably having an internal debate about whether or not he should jump in front of me again, so I threw him a look to reassure him that I knew what I was doing.

"NO, JACOB! You are not just going to come in here and start telling me crap. This is my house dammit, not yours", I began to holler at Jacob but I was interupted by Charlie telling me to watch my language.

It's true, I've never cussed in front of him or Emmett but I didn't think he would mind much considering the fact that my unladylike language was being directed at Jacob. Apparently I was wrong.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the warning, continuing on in my rant. "Yes, I'm pregnant, but it's none of your business, Jacob. You are no longer part of my life. We are through, and you need to accept that already. I love Edward and I am keeping this baby"

Jacob clenched his fists together and he looked like he was about to explode with anger, but I wasn't scared anymore. I was too fucking pissed off to be scared. How dare he even come to my house.

"Bella Swan, we may be through, but I know that you still love me, and I know you are not ready to be a mom."It was true. Both things he said were absolutely true. I still loved him. I always would love him, but not in the way I loved Edward. My love for Jacob was more like the love I had for Emmett. I loved him like a brother, and no, I wasn't ready to be a mom. I didn't prepare for any of this to happen to me, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't try to be a good mom. That didn't mean that I didn't want my baby.

"Yes, I do love you, but not in a romantic way, Jake. I love you like my little brother. That's all. Nothing more", I confessed.

I could see the pain in his face when I spoke, and it made me feel like a total bitch, but what else was I supposed to do? Say oh yes Jake I love you too, let me just go get an abortion so we can live happily ever after, and then run into his arms? Hell no! This was my life, my baby, my decision, and I certainly was not about to let Jacob come here and give me a hard time just because I was pregnant with another guy's baby. Edward's my boyfriend, not Jacob, so he has no right to tell me anything.

Jake and tried being a couple once and it didn't work out, so I was never going back down that road again. We fought constantly and he hardly ever made time to come see me. We were better as friends, but now I am seriously regretting ever being in involved with Jacob at all. He brought way too much stress and drama into my life that I really did not need. Being a teen mom in a tiny town is sure to bring enough drama in to my life, so I did need anyone adding any extra.

He moved closer to my and grabbed my right arm which had been protectively wrapped around my belly. His grasp was so tight that it hurt, and I winced in pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Bella you're making a big mistake." he said and squeezed my arm tighter, but I don't think he actually realized how much he was really hurting me. I tried to wiggle my arm free, but it was no use. He was just too strong.

"Jake you're hurting me!" I shouted, and that was all I had to do. Both Charlie and Emmett were by my side in a flash. Suddenly I was grateful that they hadn't left the room earlier.

"Let go of her now, Black!" Emmett commanded in his intimidating voice.

To be honest I think he scared me more than he did Jacob, but the message was received.

My arm was released and it fell to my side. I immediately turned and ran into Charlie's awaiting arms and began to sob.

"You better go Jacob", Charlie said firmly.

Emmett flashed one last dirty look at Jacob before he exited through the front door.

"You okay kiddo?" Emmett asked as he approached where I was still standing, with Charlie's arms wrapped around me.

I just nodded my head. I was still too shocked to speak. Emmett reached for my arm, but I yanked it away. I hadn't received chance to examine it after Jacob had released it from his grasp, but I knew the damage was pretty bad. I could still feel a sharp pain shooting all the way up my arm. It took all I had in me to not cry out it pain. Jacob was still way to close by, and I knew that if I made it evident to Emmett that my crazy ex had hurt me, he would no doubt storm out of the house, find him, and beat him to a pulp. I had to conceal my pain, at least for now. I could tell them about it later, and try to pass it off as me running into a wall or something. Coming from me it would be pretty damn believable.

Unfortunately for me though, my brother knows me all too well. He knew I yanked my arm away because I was hurt and didn't want him to know. I guess that's what happens when you spend your entire life with someone. Damn brothers.

His expression grew angry and so did his tone. "Belles. How bad did he hurt you?" he questioned and reached for my arm again, but this time whenever I yanked it away, Charlie grabbed it.

I winced at his touch and yelped out in pain. Charlie quickly released my arm and for the first time I saw what Jacob had actually done. It felt a lot worse than it looked, but it still looked pretty bad. Green and purple bruises formed the shape of fingers where Jacob had held me tightly. I hadn't even known it was possible for him to hurt me so badly just by grabbing me.

"We have to get you to the hospital, Belles. He might have broken something if it hurts you that bad." Charlie decided.

I shook my head in disagreement. I didn't want to go the hospital. I would be there plenty in the following six months so I really didn't feel like going now. There would be way too many people there, and I didn't want everyone to find out like this.

"I don't want to go. It doesn't even hurt that bad. I'll be fine, it's just bruised." I argued, and for a minute I thought Charlie would buy it, but of course Emmett didn't. Damn older brothers.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and then quickly lunged for my injured arm. When I yanked it away, he shot me a smug smile that translated to _nice try little sis, but you're going to the hospital._

Dammit.

Charlie sighed and then dug through his pocket until he pulled out his keys. "Well Belles, I think Emmett just proved that you really do need to go to the hospital. So, let's go. No more protesting. Case. Closed. You are going."

I groaned and started to follow them outside, but stopped halfway to the door.

Emmett must have noticed that I had stopped walking, and turned around to glare at me." Isabella Marie Swan, Get your pregnant little ass in the car now, or I will pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, and shove you in the car", Emmett threatened.

Charlie chuckled, but then corrected him. "No, you will pick her up, throw her over your shoulder, and gently place her in the car because she is three months pregnant"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess that works too"

I groaned and shook my head. "I don't want to go to the hospital", I began but Emmett cut me off in the middle of my argument.

"Well that's too damn bad Belles. Get your ass in the car now, because if we stick around here any longer I go will go after Jake, beat the fucking day lights out of him, and then there will be two people that need to the hospital." he threatened.

"Hey, watch your damn langue. Shit, where did you kids learn to talk like that? I blame your mother", Charlie joked.

That's Charlie for you- blaming everything on Renée. Why is Bella so short? Because of Renee's jeans. Why did Bella get pregnant at seventeen? She learned it from Renee. Why do the kids cuss? They always heard Renee do it.

I rolled my eyes. My arm hurt so bad that at this point I would actually have enjoyed watching my brother beat the crap out my ex-boyfriend. Hell, I would probably video tape it just so I could watch it over and over again. Is that a little psycho? Oh well, I blame the hormones.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I don't want to go to the hospital, but I'd be fine with you taking me to Carlisle. He can fix me up. He always does, plus it's free."

Charlie sighed." Oh all right Belles, but have Edward ask him if it's okay first"

I smiled victourisly and dialed Edwards's number as I made my way to the car.

So once again there is flaw in my plan. At first coming to Carlisle instead of the hospital seemed like a great idea, but once Charlie pulled into their oversized driveway I realized something-Edward would be even more pissed off than Emmett and Charlie combined. Shit!

Now I was actually wishing I had let them drag me to the hospital.

Charlie parked the car and turned off the engine, but neither he nor Emmett opened their doors. I was just a little confused. Ten minutes ago they were both so worried about and in such a hurry to get medical help for me, but now they were going to take five minutes just to get out of the car. What the hell is up with that?

Charlie sighed and then turned and looked at me where I was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's beat up old car. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he probably just didn't know how to word it, and that's why he was taking so long.

"Does Carlisle know?" he asked.

Oh, so that's why he was taking a century to get out of the damn car. He wanted to make sure Edward's parents knew about my pregnancy, so that they wouldn't be all surprised whenever I waltzed into their house in a tight t-shirt that exposed my baby bump.

Of course Carlisle knew. Who do they think took care of me for the first three months? Edward and I told Carlisle and Esmee right away. Partly because Edward hated keeping things from them and partly because I wanted to make sure everything with the baby was alright.

I nodded my head and proceeded to open my door.

Edward was by side before I had even fully stepped out of the car. I don't know he moves so fast, but sometimes it's a little creepy. He just pops up out of nowhere.

He helped me out of the car and then scooped me up in his arms. I yelped in pain as I tried to wrap my arm around Edward's neck.

"Bella, Love, what happened?" he asked in the sweetest voice ever.

I stared at the ground as I bounced up and down in his arms while he quickly walked toward his house. What was I supposed to tell him? If I told him the truth he would lose it, and go after Jacob.

"She's here Carlisle!" Edward hollered as he gently set me down on their expensive leather couch.

"I have to go to work Belles. Emmett is going to stay here with you. Esmee said she will drive you home later. I love you", Charlie explained.

"I love you too dad", I replied and then he departed leaving me in the Cullen living room with Edward and Emmett.

There was complete silence until Emmett broke it by asking if Rosalie was here. Edward told him that she was up in her room, so of course my brother left us to go be with her. Rose was Edward's adopted sister, so Emmett was here just as much as I was. Pretty funny, right? His girlfriend's brother is my boyfriend. Ha

With Emmett gone, now there was just Edward and I. "So what happened?" Edward questioned again, but this time I finally just gave in and told him. He would have found out anyway, and there really was no other way to explain the finger prints in my arm.

I told Edward the whole story and as I got farther in to the story I could see him growing more and more angry.

"I am going to kill that damn mutt. What the hell was he thinking? Clearly he hurt you, but it could have been even worse. He could have hurt the baby"

My eyes began to water and I had to fight back tears. _ Don't cry Bella, Don't cry. Just suck it up. Crying will make things ten times worse. It will only make Edward want to murder Jake even more._

I didn't know what to say to him so I just sat on the expensive couch in silence, and stared down at the floor-trying my best to avoid making contact with him. I couldn't look into his golden brown eyes-that would definitely break me.

He scooted closer to me on the couch and carefully wrapped me in his arms. "Bella I'm sorry I got so angry, I just don't like seeing you hurt because I love you so much, and I hate him for doing this to you."

That pretty much started the water works. Damn Edward. Why the hell did he have to so kind and caring? Why couldn't he be like every other freaking damn guy on the freaking planet?

We sat in silence as he held me lovingly in his arms and I cried. I had a feeling we would be doing a whole lot of this in the next six months. Hell, the nest eighteen years probably.


	10. A good start

Bella's pov:

**Three weeks later:**

Well today, December 18, I am officially four months pregnant. My little bump is growing bigger as each day passes and I'm not trying to hide anything anymore .I'm done wearing baggy sweat shirts that conceal my little bump, I tell Emmett and Charlie everything now and I wear all the maternity clothes Alice gave me which pretty much announce my pregnancy to the world, so the majority of Forks now knows that _perfect little Isabella Swan_ isn't so perfect.

My old high school friends haven't talked to me much since they found out. It's like they think pregnancy is contagious or something and they'll be popping out a kid in nine months too just by talking to me. Only Alice and sweet Angela still talk to me. Alice still talks to me because she is practically my sister, and she stands by me no matter what. Angela on the other hand still talks to me because she is simply just too sweet to act like the rest of the town. I'm pretty sure she couldn't mean to save her life.

Unfortunately not everyone can be as sweet and supportive as Alice and Angie, so I occasionally receive judgmental stares from people in town, but they mostly come from the older women or the really religious people. The ones who believe that girls should stay virgins until marriage. Don't get me wrong, I believe in that too, but I don't really think what I did was wrong. Yes, I had sex before marriage, but it was with someone I care about more than myself. Edward wasn't just some guy that I had barely met, or some guy that I plan on dumping next week. He was the person I planned on spending the rest of my life with. Yes, we had sex before marriage, and yes, I will soon be a teenage mother, but I have every intention of marrying Edward. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Everyone else in town that sees me just kinda looks and keeps walking. I'll receive a couple smiles every now and then but I'm pretty sure most of them are out of pity ._Oh poor girl, her life is ruined_ is probably what they think when they smile at me.

I've even had a few women come up to me and rub my belly and congratulate me. In my opinion those gestures have been the sweetest because they seem genuine, not out of pity.

Charlie and Emmett have accepted the fact that I will be a mother soon, and now they are even starting to make jokes about it. Yesterday when we were talking about what to buy each other for Christmas, Charlie said he would buy me stretch mark cream, and Emmett said he would give me a year supply of birth control. They both thought it was pretty funny but I wasn't laughing much. I guess I just have to love them.

I don't know what I would do without my little Alice. She is much easier to love. I would be lost without that crazy under grown girl. She comes by every day after Charlie and Emmett leave for work to check on me and promises that she will never leave my side .So far she hasn't.

Edward is also at my house every day, but he lingers a little longer than Alice. He shows up first thing in the morning, every morning, and doesn't leave till Charlie decides to throw him out each night. The time he gets booted out changes each day. Some days it's by eight, others he stays till twelve, and about twice he's been allowed to crash on the couch.

Edward's been great. He hardly ever leaves my side and he waits on me hand and foot. He cooks for me and always makes sure I've had enough to eat. My feet are starting to get swollen, so he massages them, and I'm also reaching that point in my pregnancy where I'm starting to get nauseous a lot. My stomach gets upset quite easily now, and some days not much will stay down so I'll spend most of the day sitting on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet. I hate those days, and I'm sure he does too. I know he hates seeing me like that, but he stays by side the whole time rubbing my back, wiping my face, or giving me water to rinse my mouth out with. Just like Alice, he promised to never leave my side, and he's kept that promise.

I thank god every day for everything he's given me. I thank him for the health of both me and my baby, and for all the wonderful people he has put into my life. I'm grateful that he gave me Charlie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward because I don't know how I would get through anything without them.

When I first got pregnant, I kept thinking _why I lord? Why me? Why did I have to be the one to get pregnant when I only had sex once? There are girls who are constantly having sex and they never get pregnant, so why did I? _I had thought of being pregnant as sort of a curse. I had thought that my life was over, ruined, but now I know that I was wrong. Getting pregnant isn't a curse; it's a blessing, a miracle. I thought it would tear my family apart, but it actually had the opposite effect. It brought my family closer together. Emmett, Charlie, and I are all much closer, and share a lot more with each other now, so I'm actually grateful that I got pregnant. It made me realize how incredibly lucky I was.

I have the most wonderful best friend on the planet and I hadn't even realized it until recently. She has stood by side through everything I've been through so far. She's bought me clothes, gone to appointments with me, and made a couple threats toward people who have been talking smack about me like my so called friend Jessica. I had thought she was my best friend, but I soon realized that she wasn't a true friend the way Alice was.

My pregnancy also made me realize how lucky I was to have Edward. Most guys in his position probably would have fled town, but he has been by side since the moment he found out I was pregnant.

I'm lucky to have the people that I have in my life and I thank God for them every day.

My bedroom door swung open and in popped Emmett. I rolled my eyes and chunked a throw pillow at him. "Don't you know how to knock? I asked even though I already knew the answer, which of course was no. Emmett had been walking into my room without knocking ever since we were little. J can't even remember the number of times he's walked in on me changing.

He shrugged his shoulders, threw the pillow back onto my bed and proceeded to walk into my room,"No Belles I really don't, but I suppose I should probably learn." He eyed the outfit I had just slipped into and raised an eyebrow. "oooooh little sis, hot date?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Today was the day that Carlisle would tell me the sex of my little bump, and I absolutely could not wait. At first I had wanted it to be a surprise, but I quickly changed my mind with a little help from Alice. She had wanted to know the sex of the baby the moment she found out I was pregnant so she could start shopping. Between Emmett and Alice my baby is going to be so spoiled.

"No Emm I'm going over to Edward's and Carlisle's going to tell us the sex of the baby", I explained.

"Oh but why are you so dressed up? Why don't you just rock a hoodie and some old jeans like usual? he asked.

Today I decided to wear one of the outfits purchased by Alice. I had on a loose fitting, purple long sleeved dress paired with some black tights and plaid flats. It's true that I wouldn't normally wear these types of clothes, but it was a really cute outfit, and I would feel really bad if I didn't wear all the clothes Alice had bought for me, and of course she would probably murder me if she found out that I had just let them sit in my closet like all the other clothes she's ever bought me.

"It's not that dressy Emmett. They're maternity clothes that Alice bought for me and she will kill me if I don't wear them"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. His big meaty hand was on my belly in seconds. The dress may be loose fitting but my pregnancy is still pretty obvious. My little bump has become rounder and sticks out more.

Emmett's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and a wide smile appeared on his face. His joy was contagious and I just couldn't help but smile too, I even let out a little giggle.

"Wow he just kicked!" he exclaimed

My smile grew wider and I immediately threw my hands over my stomach to feel him kick again. My little baby was kicking and moving around inside me.

After a couple more kicks the baby settled down and Emmett retracted his hand.

"Well I guess I will let you finish getting ready little sister. Do you need anything? Have you eaten? Do you have a ride?"

That's Emmett for you, always worrying about me .Ever since we were little he's always been there for me to make sure I'm taken care of. It's like I have two fathers. Most of the time it's great, but occasionally it isn't that great, like when I went on my first date, or whenever I'm in trouble.

"I'm fine emm. Edward's coming for me"

He nodded and was about to leave but stopped about half way out the door. "Hey Belles you should really call her", he said

I rolled my eyes and continued fussing over my hair, trying to ignore him. "Her", was Renee and I didn't want to call her. Why should I? I didn't need her for anything. Sure, she's my mother but she didn't act like one when she just walked out on us for Phil, so why does she deserve to know anything about me. Charlie told her about two weeks ago that I am pregnant and she has been trying to call me ever since but I just reject her calls or sit there and watch the phone ring. I have no desire to talk to my mother. I'm doing perfectly fine without her, I don't need her, and neither will my baby. Why should I let her be around my baby? She would probably just visit once or twice a year and then vanish for the rest of the year, and I am not about to put my baby through that, so the best thing to do is just stay away from her like I've been doing. Getting close to her will only lead to disappointment for both me and my baby. Things are actually going pretty good for me right now, so the last thing I need is for my happiness to be ruined by my mother. Edward thinks I should talk to her to, but like Emmett and Charlie he will only push the subject so far. He knows that her leaving hurt me and that I'm still not really ready to forgive her, so he doesn't say too much about it.

"Come on Belles, I know you're still mad, but she is still your mother and she wants to talk to you", he urged but once again I just did my best to ignore him so he finally just gave up and left the room.

I don't know how he could be so forgiving, and how they expect me to just forget what she did and forgive her for everything she put us through. She left us, and she didn't even think twice about whether we would be okay without her or not. She just packed all her stuff and followed Phil to Arizona. I'm not about to forgive her any time soon. I can't. I won't.

"Hi Love, you look beautiful", Edward greeted and then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I always loved when he kissed my forehead.

My cheeks grew red with embarrassment. I don't know why but I always blushed when he complimented me. It's been that way since the first day we met each other.

It was my first day as a freshman, my first day at Fork's High school and I was a wreck. I was so nervous I thought I would puke, and I had already bitten off all of my finger nails. I had just taken a seat in Mrs. Reyna's English class, and I had been rummaging through my book bag digging out the required materials for her class when in pops the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Twenty pairs of eyes immediately shifted toward the door that the new was walking in through. He stood over five feet high, and had a pale but perfect complexion. Not only was he a nice piece of eyes candy, but the Beatles shirt that he had on made me more than sure that I would like that guy, so I was delighted when Mrs. Reyna instructed him to take the sit next to me, but the thought of him sitting next to me also made me want to regurgitate my breakfast. I was pretty shy, and didn't talk to many people besides Alice, Jasper, and Angie, so what the heck was I supposed to say to this guy? Luckily for me the hot new guy was incredibly sweet, and surprisingly easy to talk to. He took his seat, told me his name was Edward Cullen, and immediately started a conversation with me. He told me all about how he, his adopted sister Rosalie, and his parents had just moved to Fork's from Alaska. I told him about Emmett and Charlie, and then the conversation turned to talking about our hobbies. I expressed to him how I was also a big Beatles fan, and everything was going surprisingly well. I was actually able to talk to this guy without freezing up or vomiting on him, but then he just had to go and ruin everything. He just had to go and compliment me." I like your outfit Ms. Bella. A hoodie and black converse is a great combination especially in this cold damp town", he said. I knew the comment was meant to be sweet but I hated him for it. I immediately felt my cheeks grow hot and I was more than sure that I was as red as a damn tomato. Edward chuckled and that was the first time he told me that he thought my blushing was cute.

Edward's chuckling brought me back to the present. To this day, almost four years later he still chuckles every time he sees me blush. I stuck my tongue out at him and scrunched my nose together, which was also something he thought was "adorable", but to be honest I kinda want to punch him every time he says that.

"Don't laugh at me!" I snapped as my cheeks slowly began to return to their natural color. He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Love, I'm not trying to make fun of you. I just think it's adorable the way you always get embarrassed when I compliment you. I thought it was adorable back in ninth grade when I first met you, I think its adorable now, and when you're old and wrinkly I'll still think it's adorable"

I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back a smile, but it was no use, I couldn't help it. It's was pretty much impossible to be mad at Edward, so of course I cracked and kissed him. I'm such a softie when it comes to him.

"You really do look beautiful though my love", Edward said as he gently kissed my right hand. I loved when he kissed my hand. I thought it was a sweet gesture, and it reminded me of an old movie. Back in those days a kiss on the hand is like sex now, scandalous and frowned upon, but now it's actually kinda cute. How many guys still do that? Most just want sex, so I think it's sweet when Edward kisses my hand. It's different. It's nice.

"Thank you", I said as I tried my best not to blush. To my delighted surprise I was actually able to contain it. Edward complimented me and I didn't blush!

"Are you ready to go, Love? Carlisle is waiting."

I nodded my head, took one last look in the mirror and retrieved my cell phone from my bed. "Yeah I'm ready. I've been waiting for this day for dour months. I can't wait any longer. Let's go!" I exclaimed

Edward chuckled and reached for my hand. "Well then I guess we should start going", he said and led me out the door.

Edward's pov:

Bella scrunched her nose together and shot me a confused look as I took a right turn instead of a left. I had failed to mention to her that little Ms. Alice Brandon would be accompanying us, but it was all part of my plan. After we find out the sex of the baby, the three of us are going to have a picnic, where I will then ask Bella to marry me. Alice was completely filled in about the plan, because I knew she would want to be there when I asked Bella to marry me, and quite frankly I think she deserves to be. She's there for Bella as much as I am, so it wouldn't be right to leave her out.

"Babe, you turned the wrong way", Bella pointed out.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh sorry love, I forgot to tell you that Alice called and asked if I could stop and pick her up before we went to go see Carlisle. She wants to be there with us. ", I explained.

Bella's eyes lit up and she let out an excited squeal as I turned down Alice's street. I knew she like the fact that her best friend would be tagging along. She loved Alice like a sister and I knew she would want her to be there for this.

"Oh my gosh Edward thank you so much!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together like a little girl. She looked so adorable when she got excited about something, but of course I didn't express that to her because it would only result in her shooting daggers at me. She absolutely hated when I told her that she was adorable, or cute.

Seeing Bella sitting in the front seat of my car smiling and giggling made me wonder if this moment would be recreated in another seventeen years. Would my baby turn out to be a girl? In seventeen years will she be sitting in the passenger seat of my car smiling the way her mother did as I drive her to the movies? Will she have the same brown eyes as Bella? Will she blush every time she receives a compliment, or will she be something completely different?

My mind began to drift off and wander what my child would end up being like if not like Bella, shy and quiet with creamy brown eyes and a giggly laugh. Would she be more girly, like Alice? God, I don't know if I could handle that, my daughter being exactly like tiny little freaking Alice Brandon.

I parked the car in front of 209 south sixth street and in jumped peppy little Alice, as cheerful as ever. I swear sometimes she's so happy that it makes me sick, but not today. Today, for once her joy is actually appropriate. Who couldn't be Joyful about something like this? Today, we find out the sex of our baby. Bella is convinced that it is a boy and insists on referring to it as "him or he", but I on the other hand can am certain that it is a little girl. I can already picture her, with long wavy hair and creamy brown eyes, looking as beautiful as her mother. Charlie is with Bella and insists on calling my baby girl a boy, but that's only because he desires a new fishing partner. Bella gave up fishing three years ago when she fell out of the boat. She wasn't hurt or anything, but she now refuses to even touch a fishing rod. I actually find the whole situation pretty funny, but I would never admit that to her of course. I had to hold back laughter when Charlie retold the story of Bella's last fishing trip to me for the first time.

Alice on the other hand, of course refers to my baby as a girl because she can't wait to start shopping for frilly little dresses and pink diaper bags. I don't where that gets so much money from. She buys Bella clothes like crazy all the time, and not the cheap Wal-Mart kind either. Oh no little Ms. Alice Brandon wouldn't be caught dead at Wal-Mart, she shops at all the most fashionable boutiques in port Angeles , so Bella's closet was stocked with expensive designer clothes, and very soon my little girl's would be too. In a way I'm actually kind of grateful for Alice. I highly doubt that my baby girl will be anything like Alice, girly and high matience, but if she does turn out that way at least I won't have to pay for it all on my own. Alice will always be more than happy to buy her clothes, shoes, bags, and other pointless accessories.

"Edward thank you so much for coming to get me", Alice squealed.

I just rolled my eyes at her and kept on driving. Of course I picked her up, it was part of the plan and she knew it. I have to admit it though, little Alice is a damn good actor.

"Yes Edward thanks you so much. Having Alice with us will make today even more special", Bella added with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Oh if she only knew. Bella I couldn't roll my eyes at. Her excitement was real, not staged like Alice's. She had no idea what was going to happen today, so I simply smiled back at her and placed a gentle kiss on her left hand.

I continued driving and let my mind wander once again. Today would be perfect. Nothing could go wrong today. Today I would find out that my baby is a girl, and today I would propose to my Bella.


	11. So Grandpa Carlisle?

"So Grandpa Carlisle, when are you going to confirm that Bella is having a girl?" Alice questioned with a smug look on her face. She and Edward were both so sure that I would have a girl, but they had no luck at convincing me of it. My baby was a boy, I knew it, and in a few moments they would too.

Carlisle chuckled and ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "Well Ms. Alice, Bella has to get up on the bed first." he replied, pointing to the long white hospital bed he had set up in their library. He knew I hated going to the hospital, so a couple days after we told him about my pregnancy, he set up a bed and the necessary equipment in the library so that he could perform my checkups, and deliver my baby in the privacy of their home. I thought it was a sweet gesture and I really liked the idea of not having to be at the Fork's hospital all the time, with the judgmental people staring, and the bitchy nurses shoving needles in my arms. I liked the Cullen house much better. It was warm and inviting. Esme, Edwards's mother was always baking so the air always smelled sweet, not bitter and lemony like the hospital. Another plus to having my doctor's visits at the Cullen's was that their house wasn't freezing, and the biggest plus of all was that I got to have Carlisle as my doctor. Yeah, it may seem like having your boyfriend's father as your OBGYN would be a little weird, and don't get me wrong, it was at first, but then I realized that I would much rather have Carlisle, who I trust looking at areas of my body only a few other people have seen instead of some creepy weirdo doctor from the hospital.

The three of laughed, and Edward lifted me onto the table. I leaned back and relaxed, laying my head on the soft fluffy pillow donated by Esme. The sheets were soft and smelled like lavender. Sweet Esme must have washed them after my last visit. She was always thinking of others and I'm pretty sure I've never met a better person. She's also an excellent mother. She would never abandon her children to run off with some guy in a different state. Esme is my role model. I hope I can be at least half as good of a mother as she is.

"Ok Bella, let me just get everything ready so we can get started. I know how anxious everyone is.", Carlisle stated.

I chuckled and nodded my head, knowing that his last statement was most likely directed toward Alice. That little ninety five pound brunette can be a hand full, but it's hard not to love her.

Carlisle turned on the sonogram machine and plucked a bottle of a green jelly like substance off of the cart he kept all his supplies on.

"Ready Bella?" Carlisle asked in his soft, sweet voice.

I nodded my head, pulled the soft white sheet over my body, and lifted my dress up to my chest. Carlisle squeezed the jelly onto to my belly and I winced as the cold goo made contact with my skin. Alice let out a giggle, and Edward reached for my hand, fighting back a laugh.

"I'm sorry Bella", Carlisle apologized

I giggled and waved my hand through the air. "It's ok. I just always forget how cold it's going to be." I explained.

Carlisle flashed a dazzling smile and continued on with his work, plugging in cords, and pushing various buttons.

"Alright let's find out if I will have a granddaughter or a grandson", Carlisle said, rubbing the wand of the sonogram machine over my stomach.

A picture showed up on the screen and the pounding of my baby's heart beat could be heard by everyone in the room. Hearing my baby's heart beating healthy and strong made my own heart flutter.

"So….what is it?" Alice questioned in her high pitched voice as she bounced up and down by the side of the bed.

Carlisle flashed another one of his beautiful smiles and chuckled happily. "Edward, Alice, you were both right. Bella is having a girl", he confirmed.

Alice began to rejoice and smiled at me smugly. Edward too gave me a smug smile that translated into _I told you so_, and then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. Typical Edward.

"I told you Isabella Swan. I told you that baby was a girl!" Alice bragged happily. I could just picture all the frilly dresses she would force my poor baby girl into.

I was happy that I was having a girl. To tell you the truth, the sex of the baby never really mattered to me. I only cared that my baby be happy and healthy, but now that I was wrong, Edward and Alice would never let me forget it. The two of them were talking about how they knew all along and how I was wrong until Carlisle interrupted them.

"Guys I have something else to tell you", he said.

Everyone in the room froze and silence filled the room. The smiles disappeared off of all our faces. A million different thoughts raced through my mind. What else would there be for him to tell us? Was I ok? Was there something wrong with me, something wrong with my baby?


	12. Suprise

Bella's fingers tightened their grasp on my hand, and then her whole hand went limp in mine. Her face was pale and it was clear that Carlisle's words had frightened her and made her think the worst. I'm pretty sure all of us were thinking the worst. No one spoke or even moved. Even peppy, chatty Alice kept quiet. The room was silent and still until Carlisle's soft voice broke the silence.

"Relax Edward", Carlisle said, placing a gentle hand on my tense shoulder.

"You too Bella", he added, throwing a friendly smile at her like everything was perfectly fine. He had just said that there was something he had to tell us, and we were all preparing ourselves for bad news, so why is he telling us to relax? Nothing was making sense to me. Did that mean that everything was fine and we really had just assumed the worst?

Bella's face brightened a little as the color returned to her cheeks and a glimmer of hope twinkled in her beautiful brown eyes. Alice too, unfroze and began to tap her dainty little foot on the tile. She let out sort of a relieved sigh and even smiled a little. She was very impatient and wanted Carlisle to hurry up and spit out what he had to tell us. That's what we were all waiting for, but Bella and I are little more patient that Alice Brandon.

"So what's wrong?" Alice questioned. She continued tapping her foot and had her arms crossed.

Carlisle Chuckled smiled and shook his head. Bella, Alice and I shared a confused look. Why the hell was he smiling and laughing?

"Wait why are you laughing?" Alice questioned. It was a question I'm sure Bella was wondering too, but only Alice would ever actually ask. That little ninety pound midget was full of questions, and at times it was annoying, but at others, such as today, it was useful.

Carlisle chuckled again and moved closer to where Bella was sprawled out on the white hospital bed. He smiled at her sweetly and stroked her wavy, brown hair gently.

"Bella sweetie, relax. Nothing is wrong. Both you and your baby girls are fine." he explained and a smile appeared on Bella's face but was quickly replaced by a shocked expression. If I could see my own face, I'm pretty sure it would have looked something like Bella's. Alice stopped tapping her foot and her jaw dropped open. I couldn't recall a moment when Alice's mouth had been open but she was totally quiet. Alice talked all the time, even in her sleep, so I was actually kind of enjoying the quiet even if I was entirely confused about what my father had just said.

Did he say babies, as in plural, as in more than one? Did he know he said babies, or was it a mistake? My mind was cluttered with a million different thoughts and I began to feel like I couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on? Was I really going to be a father to more than one baby?

Alice closed her mouth but then opened it again, allowing words to actually come out this time.

"Are you saying that Bella is having more than one baby?" Alice blurted out. Bella glared at her, but I knew that deep down she actually appreciated Alice's constant questioning because it provided her with answers without actually having to ask the questions herself.

Carlisle chuckled and bobbed his head up and down like a ship stuck in a storm. "Bella you are having triplets", he confirmed.

Bella froze and her hand went limp in mine again, tears beginning to stream down her face. I began to wonder why she was crying, but i didn't ask. I had learned over the years that with Bella it was better not to ask. She would tell me when she was ready, so I would just have to wait. I lifted her hand up to my lips and kissed slow and gently to let her know that I would be here for her when she needed me to be. I had guessed that the tears were a result of fear. The thought of having to mother three children at once frightened her is what I had assumed and it's what my father assumed as well.

The smiled faded from Carlisle's face and he placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, who was just staring off into space, tears still running down her face. Poor love, the news of the three babies must have been too much to handle. She had barely convinced herself that she would be able to mother one child and now there are three babies to take care of.

"Bella sweetie, don't cry. I know three babies may seem like too much to handle, but there are options available to you. You don't have to be responsible for all three babies", he explained and my expression hardened. How could he even suggest that we only keep one or two of the babies? Yes, raising three babies is probably going to be hell especially since Bella and I are so young, but I promised to stay by her side no matter what, and I intend to keep that promise. It won't be easy, but if Bella is willing to try so am I, and if I know Bella, which I do, she will be. She may seem a little overwhelmed and scared right now, but there is no way she would ever be able to give up even one of our babies.

A look of horror appeared on Bella's face and she shook off Carlisle's hand, clutching mine tighter, and smiling meekly at Alice who for some unknown reason had been smiling the whole time. At first I couldn't understand how she could appear to be so happy when her best friend, pregnant with triplets was laying on a hospital bed crying, but then it became clear to me. She was smiling because she knew Bella better than anyone in the world, even better than me. She understood why Bella was crying, and Carlisle and I had been way off.

Alice smiled smugly at my father and me and rushed to her best friend's side, maneuvering past Carlisle. She cleared her throat and shook her head back and forth, fighting back giggles.

"Oh no Doctor Cullen, I think you are mistaken. Bella isn't crying because she's scared or doesn't want all three babies. Her tears are happy tears. She's happy she's having three babies even though she knows it won't be easy." Alice explained.

Bella pulled down her dress, threw off the sheet, and hopped off the bed, embracing an awaiting Alice in a giant hug. Bella smiled and nodded slowly which told me that Alice had been correct.

I chuckled and grabbed ahold of her, wrapping her in my arms and then kissing her belly.

"So then you do wish to keep all three babies?" Carlisle asked, switching his gaze from me to Bella to emphasize that the question was directed toward the both of us.

"Yes", we said in unison.

"Well then congratulations", Carlisle said, embracing both of us in a hug.

"Thank you", Bella replied.

"So all three babies are girls?" Alice asked with her bony fingers crossed.

Carlisle nodded and Alice rejoiced, jumping up and down and smiling. I could all ready tell that she was going to have entirely too much fun playing Barbie with my babies, and I had no idea how she was going to be able to afford it. She would probably have to rob a few banks or start selling drugs, and that's just for one baby.

"Ha! Not only had Edward and I been right about you having a girl, but now you are having three girls!" Alice gloated, sticking her tongue out at Bella.

Bella glared at Alice playfully and kicked her meekly, it probably didn't affect the midget much considering that she was a black belt in karate.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. You better hush little Mary Alice unless you want to walk all the way back home" Bella threatened.

Carlisle and I chuckled while Alice crossed her arms and began to pout.

Bella looked up at me with her sparkling brown eyes, smiled sweetly, and rubbed her Belly. I knew what that translated into. She was hungry.

I chuckled and we said our goodbyes to my father. I carried her out to the car and promised her we would stop for a bite to eat, but she had no idea what Alice and I had planned.


	13. vote

Hey guys thank you for sending in names. These were my favorite ten. Now vote for your favorite three

Kristen Rene

Kaylee Marie

Avery Anne

Violet Rene

Charlotte Rosalie

Lilianna Alice

Addison Rose

Emilia Carlie

Arabella Ray

Alicia Marie


	14. Another suprise

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and voted on names for the triplets. Thank you so much, and for those of you who haven't voted yet, please vote. It isn't too late! You can even vote more than once if you like. Kaylee Marie is the name with the most votes so far. 

Bella's POV

For a second it felt like the whole world stopped turning. My heart stopped beating and everything and everyone around me was frozen in time, not moving, absolutely still. Only a small kick from inside of me brought me back to reality.

This was real. This was actually happening.

I had just been told that in five months I would be giving birth to not one, but three little baby girls. In my opinion it was wonderful news. I was so excited and I couldn't wait to tell everyone, but then Carlisle just had to go and rain on my parade by making it seem like I didn't want all three babies. Yes, I had been crying, but my tears weren't out of sorrow or despair. They were tears of joy, and little Mary Alice Brandon was the only one that immediately understood that. She may be a hand full at times, but I can't help but love her, and I certainly don't know what I would do without her.

After explaining that I was thrilled with the news and happy that I would be a mother to three babies instead of one, I hopped off of the white hospital bed, and ran into Edward's loving arms. He placed a kiss on the top of my head and smiled. I smiled back sweetly and rubbed my growing belly. That was my way of telling him that I was hungry without actually saying it. Alice giggled because she too understood what my little gesture translated to. She pretty much always knew what I was thinking or how I would react to certain situation. Sometimes I wondered if she could actually read my mind.

"Are you hungry, My Love?" Edward asked even though he already knew the answer. Sometimes I wondered if he could read my mind too, but I ruled out that possibility when I realized he had thought that I didn't want all three of my daughters.

I nodded my head and rubbed my belly again." Yes, all four of us are starving" I said with a giggle.

Edward chuckled while Alice rolled her eyes. She already knew that I would use my new found knowledge as an excuse to eat more and not look like a total pig.

"Well I guess we are going to go and get something to eat, Dad." Edward said to Carlisle who then whispered something in his ear. Edward nodded and then patted his pocket. It seemed a little suspicious to me, but to be honest I was too hungry to care, so I just shrugged it off and said goodbye to Carlisle.

"Ok guys well goodbye and drive safely. Oh and be sure to tell your mother of the news on your way out, Edward", Carlisle directed.

"You're telling Edward to drive safely?" Alice questioned sarcastically.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded his head.

"Well considering the fact that a turtle walks faster than he drives, I think we will be okay", Alice joked.

Edward chuckled and shoved her out of the way playfully so Carlisle could hug me.

"Keep talking smack and you will be walking home" Edward threatened.

"I'd probably get home faster" she mumbled under her breath.

I shoved passed Alice and walked into Carlisle's open arms.

"Goodbye Carlisle and thank you for everything" I said.

Carlisle hugged me tightly and smiled sweetly. "You are very welcome, Bella."

After finishing our goodbyes with Carlisle, Edward scooped me up into his arms and we made our way downstairs to tell his mother, Esme about the triplets.

I already knew that she would be as excited as Alice since all three of the babies are going to be girls. I can only imagine how spoiled my girls will be between her, Alice, Emmett, and Charlie. I have no doubt in my mind that each one of them will have their uncle wrapped around their little fingers, and getting Alice to buy them whatever they want won't be too difficult either.

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes when Edward picked me up. "OK seriously, she's pregnant, she doesn't have polio. I think she can walk down the stairs", She said teasingly in her squeaky, high pitched voice.

I stuck my tongue out at her and giggled because I knew that despite her comment, Edward wouldn't put me down.

"Well considering that she can barely walk on a flat surface without nearly killing herself, I think I will hang on to her" Edward retorted.

His comment offended me a little, but I kept quiet because I knew it was true and I didn't want to be put down. I loved when Edward carried me.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms while I giggled, nestled comfortably in Edward's strong and loving arms.

"Don't pay attention to the midget, my love. She is just jealous because Jasper is in Texas flirting with cute cowgirls, so there is no one here to carry her down the stairs" he added, to mess with her.

Jasper was in Texas visiting his family and we all knew it. He loved Alice to death and would never even consider being with another girl, but its fun to mess around with Alice, plus Edward called her "Midget" which she really hates, so I was eagerly awaiting her reply. I swear, sometimes being with them is more interesting than watching TV, but I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet.

Alice stopped at the bottom of the staircase, turned to glare at Edward and then raised one of her skinny little fingers in the air.

"First of all, I am not a midget! I am almost five feet tall, Edward Cullen. Second of all, Jasper is in Texas visiting his family, not gawking over poorly dressed southern whores, but even if he were here I wouldn't need him to carry me down the stairs, because I am a big girl, and I can walk", She snapped.

Edward and I broke into a fit of laughter and he continued to pick on her. I was actually kind of enjoying it though, so I just sat this one out and didn't bud in.

"Well you are pretty little for being a big girl", he returned.

Alice scoffed and she was about to say something back, but Esme walked in from the kitchen.

She looked beautiful as always, in a red and black polka dot sweater, faded blue jeans and her favorite pair of red high heels. She was a very tall woman and didn't really need to wear heels, but she wore them anyway just because she liked them.

"Edward Cullen, are you picking on sweet little Alice again?" she asked but I'm pretty sure she already knew the answer to that. Edward and Alice were like cats and dogs, constantly bickering with each other.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Mother, Alice is not sweet. There is a whole lot of evil in that tiny little body" he joked and I nodded my head to add emphasize.

Esme chuckled and swatted her son's shoulder with a dish rag, then rushed to hug Alice.

"I know you're sweet, honey. Don't listen to my son"

Alice smiled sweetly at Esme and then stuck her tongue out at Edward and me. Alice always tried to act super sweet around Edward's mother, so she thought of her as an innocent little angel, which of course is not entirely true. Yes, Alice can be a very sweet and caring person, but she can also turn into quite a bitch if you piss her off.

Esme released Alice from her embrace, and rushed over to me, grabbing me in a hug and rubbing my tummy gently.

"Hi sweetie, have you been feeling alright?" she asked.

I smiled up at her because naturally she already towers over me at six feet tall, but in three inch heels she's even taller.

"Yes I'm doing ok, I've just been experiencing a little morning sickness, but Carlisle say's its normal."

She smiled back at me and nodded, her bouncy curls flapping up and down.

"Yes, sweetie it's normal, and speaking of my husband, he said that you two had something to tell me." She said eyeing us suspiciously.

"They sure do!" Alice piped in

Edward and I both glared at her and Esme began tapping her foot impatiently.

"So, what is it? Come on tell me", she urged

Edward chuckled, glanced at me and then spat out the news to his awaiting mother.

"Bella is having triplets" he confessed.

"Girl triplets!" Alice added

A huge smile appeared on Esme's face and she wrapped me in a huge motherly hug.

"Bella, sweetie, that's fantastic news!" she exclaimed

We finished saying our goodbyes and Edward carried me to the car, my stomach growling louder than ever.

"Let's go get you something to eat, my love." Edward said as he put me into the car and then drove off to some unknown destination.

Edwards POV

"Babe, where are we going?" Bella asked for the third time.

"Somewhere, Isabella Marie, now stop asking questions and enjoy the ride!" Alice ordered

I chuckled and smiled at Bella, knowing that she was becoming frustrated with not knowing where she being taken too. Bella hated when information was withheld from her, so for once I'm actually glad to have Alice around. If she wasn't around today, I probably would have caved and blabbed about the whole surprise.

"Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen, I would like to know where the hell you are taking me!" She screamed.

I leaned over to where she was sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo and placed a passionate kiss on her sweet tasting lips in an attempt to distract her. I could hear Alice gagging in the back seat, but just ignored her like I usually did. Ignoring Alice was starting to become easier.

"Geez she's already pregnant" Alice spat out.

Bella broke away from my kiss, gasping for air. She twisted her body so she could turn around and glare at Alice, and then turned back around to glare at me.

"Edward Cullen quit trying to distract me and tell me where the hell you are taking me right now dammit!" she exclaimed loudly. Her face was as red as a tomato and she appeared to be out of breath. She would kill me if she knew what I was thinking, but she actually looked pretty adorable. I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Bella, love, we are going to the park. Just calm down, and don't use that kind of language" I instructed.

"Well at least if your daughters turn out to be potty mouths we will all know why" Alice joked.

I chuckled and even though she was fighting it, it was clear that Bella too wanted to laugh.

"Why the heck are we going to the park? There will be plenty of time for parks once the twins are born. I'm hungry!" she whined.

I laughed on the inside as I took notice of the way she said heck instead of hell, obeying my instructions.

I took a right and turned into the parking lot of the Fork's Community Park and easily found a parking space. Usually on the weekends, the park is packed with screaming children playing on the swings, teenagers hanging out by the duck pond, or adults that are just looking for a little peace and quiet, but thanks to little Alice, the park is all ours for the day. I had her decorate it and make it look nice, so I can only imagine what she did to it. For a normal person, decorations would be flowers and candles, but Alice isn't the least bit normal, so I wouldn't be surprised if she totally remodeled the whole park. I could only pray that Bella would see the whole "Plan" as too much, and be turned off by it.

"I know baby. We are going to eat here at the park" I Explained.

I could tell she wanted to question me further but decided against it and just kept quiet, allowing me to carry her out of the car and into the park to witness the doing of Alice's creative little hands.

Bella's POV

To be perfectly honest, I was beyond pissed off when Edward pulled into the parking lot of The Fork's Community Park, and then a little surprised once I realized that the parking lot was completely empty, but I just shrugged it off and went back to being pissed off. I was hungry, and I wanted good food, not the crappy food Alice made and threw in a picnic basket. I love Alice, but she is a fashionista, not a cook.

Edward opened my door and gently lifted me out of the car and into his loving arms.

"There he goes carrying her again", Alice said as she hopped out of the back seat and slammed the door.

Edward chuckled and continued to mess with her. "Hmm I haven't heard from Jasper in a while. I guess he's just having too much fun with that girl from the picture he sent me. I can't remember her though, do you remember Belles?" He asked.

I smiled cunningly and thought about it for a while. Normally I stayed out of it when Alice and Edward were messing around with each other, but I figured I'd have a little fun with my best friend.

"Wait which one are you talking about? Do you mean the really pretty blond with long curly hair, or the gorgeous brunette that was actually tall enough to get on roller coasters?"

Edward chuckled, and looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face. I guess he hadn't expected me to play along.

"The brunette, love" he replied

"Oh her name was Carrie"

Alice huffed and stopped right in front of. "Ha-ha, you two are very funny, but you are going to apologizing very soon, Edward Cullen", she retorted.

At first I didn't get what Alice meant when she said Edward would be apologizing very soon, but the meaning behind her statement became crystal clear when we approached the entrance to the park.

The normally plain and boring Iron Gate was wrapped in pink twinkling lights with small white flowers intertwined into the strand. It looked so beautiful and I immediately knew that it could only have been done by none other than my little Alice.

"Oh my goodness, Alice, it's beautiful. Thank you so much, but why did you do it? "I asked.

She smiled smugly and then glanced at Edward which told me that he had something to do with it.

"What did you do?" I asked

He just smiled and kissed my chapped flaky lips softly with his silky ones. He wasn't going to tell me.

"You will find out soon enough Ms. Swan, and just wait till you see the inside"

The inside? I could only imagine what she did to the inside of the park.

Edward set me down on my feet and opened the gate, leading me inside.

A smile was plastered on Alice's face as he stared in awe at her work. She had managed to turn our grungy park into something truly beautiful.

Paper lanterns of various colors hung from every tree in the park along with more strands of twinkling lights, and a silk blanket had been neatly arranged on the ground with food set up around it, and pink rose petals had been scattered in the middle of it, but there weren't just thrown on. They had been arranged to forms the words "Will you marry me?"

I had to look at the blanket several times to make sure I was seeing correctly and that it wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

Once I was absolutely sure that I had read the words created by the rose petals correctly, I turned to my right to look at Edward and he was knelt down on the ground, smiling up at me, holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"So will you marry me, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

Tears of joy started streaming down my cheeks and I ran into his arms, stumbling over my feet.

He chuckled at my clumsiness and lifted me into his arms, kissing me passionately.

"Can you please stop eating her face, so she can answer the question" Alice asked, totally ruining the moment.

Edward chuckled and backed away, setting me down on the ground, and allowing me to catch my breath. Secretly I hated Alice for being the cause for Edward to stop kissing, but I knew she was right. The stupid and annoying little midget that I loved unconditionally was always right. I wanted to continue kissing Edward more than anything in the world, but I hadn't answered his question yet. I had figured that my answer would be pretty obvious, but he still needed to hear it.

"So is that a yes, Ms. Swan?" he asked again, grinning his crooked yet still perfect grin that I loved.

"Yes! Yes, Edward, of course I will marry you!" I shouted.

"Wow, I'm surprised she didn't say hell yes", Alice mumbled.

Normally, I would have turned around and given her a death glare, but I was just too happy to even be a little mad at her.

"Well then I think I better give you this", Edward said, waving a little red, velvety box in the air.

I smiled and nodded my head, eagerly waiting for him to slip the brilliant diamond onto my finger.

It slid onto my finger easily and felt a bit cold to my bony finger at first, but I ignored the feeling. I was too captivated by the beauty of the ring to notice anything else. It was prettier than any ring I had ever seen. It was simple and small but it was me, a plain gold band with a small but exquisite diamond sitting in the middle. I couldn't have asked for a better ring. Edward picked the perfect one for me. Soon I would be Isabella Cullen, mother of three.

"So I guess we are all set then. All we have to do is pick a date, whatever date you want, and my love. We could get married before or after the triplets are born. It's up to you."

"I think we should get married before the triplets are born, and as soon as possible", I decided

Edward smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"That's fine, love. Whatever you want is perfectly fine. We can have a big wedding or a small one, wherever you want, and you can invite whoever you want." He exclaimed happily.

Alice rolled her eyes and stepped in between us.

"Both of you are forgetting one thing", she pointed out smugly.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be, Miss Alice?" Edward questioned.

Alice chuckled and said one word. "Charlie."

We still had to tell Charlie and Emmett, before we planned the wedding any further, and we also still had to tell them about the triplets.

"Well we survived telling them that you were pregnant", Edward pointed out.

"Barely", Alice mumbled.

I glared at her and then chuckled, returning my attention to Edward.

"It's times like this that I really wish you were bullet proof", I joked.


	15. Time to tell

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted for baby names. Keep voting! I hope you like my story.

Charlie's POV

The sound of a car door being shut caused me to awaken from my nap. A quick glance at the old clock hanging on the wall told me it was a little after nine and that I had been asleep for about two hours. I had gotten off of work at five, came home, ate some microwavable crap, and crashed out on the couch. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I had been woken up. A long ass day at work will do that to you, especially when your nearly fifty and you spend your day running after teenage druggies.

My first guess was that Bella had just gotten home. She had been gone all day with Alice and Edward, but sent a text about ten minutes ago that she was on her way home. Today was the day, they found out the sex of my grand baby.

I let out a heavy sigh, and ran my fingers through my thinning grey hair as I prepared for my sweet Bella to walk in, or should I say be carried in. I think being pregnant some how caused her to forget that she still does have two working legs. These days Edward carries her around everywhere like she's some spoiled little lap dog instead of his girlfriend.

A loose and shiny grey hair fell into my lap and I let out another sigh. I blamed my little girl for my lack of pure black hair. I swear, every time I talk to her, either a chunk of hair just falls to the ground, or my strands turn silver. She drives me crazy, but I don't mind all that much. She's my little girl, and life would be boring without her in it. I wouldn't have to worry about anything, and god knows I'd be a whole lot richer, but I would never trade Belles for any of that. Emmett is a different story, him I might consider trading, but not my Bella. She's my little girl, and I would rather be poor, and never have a worry free moment than to not have my little girl. She's my everything, and all too soon she will know exactly what that feels like.

I still found it hard to believe that my baby would soon be having a baby of her very own. I wasn't ready to be a grandpa just yet. Hell, I wasn't old enough and I sure as hell didn't know where the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that I was sitting in that hospital room with her mother squeezing the crap out of my hand. Then Twenty four agonizing hours later I was unlocking the door to our new house and escorting my wife inside, a swaddled baby resting in her arms.

Now that baby is no longer a baby. She's a beautiful young woman with long wavy hair, and those creamy brown eyes that always get her just what she wants. She's all grown up, or seventeen and pregnant at least. I guess that qualifies as grown up. Now she waddles into my house with her arms wrapped protectively around her growing stomach, but soon she would be walking through my front door carrying a new born baby wrapped in blankets, and I could already hear her constant nagging in my ear about not cussing in front of the baby. She may be only seventeen, and although everything is happening a whole lot sooner than I had hoped, there was no doubt in my mind that my little girl would be a terrific mother.

I guess you can say I've pretty much always known that. She's kind of just always had a special thing with kids. When she was younger she treated her dolls the way a mother would treat an actual child. She took them everywhere with her, fed them often, changed their pampers, rocked them to sleep, and even buckled them up in the car. She drove her big brother crazy at times because she would always make him help her buckle her dolls or push the stoller, but just like the rest of us, he did it because he loved her.

René used to joke around saying that Bella could teach a parenting class. She was only six at the time, but she probably could have, so I'm not all worried that she won't be a good mother, or that she's not ready to be a mother. I know she will be able to handle it. She's Isabella Marie Swan, she can handle anything life throws her way. I'm just a little sad that my baby is growing up so damn fast. My baby is no longer a baby. My baby is having a baby.

I sat up a little and twisted my body toward the door when I heard the knob being turned. I had expected to see Bella waltz into the living room with Edward by her side and Alice hopping along behind them, but instead Emmett walked in hand in hand with his beautiful blonde girlfriend Rosalie.

Emmett slammed the door shut and led Rosalie into our sparsely furnished living room which was really in need of a good cleaning. Bella usually took care of all the housekeeping, but I've been telling her not to worry about the house lately, and it definitely shows.

Rosalie walked in clutching Emmett's left hand tightly. She looked beautiful like always. She wore little makeup, her golden hair hung by her side in a loose braid, and she was dressed simply in a pink hoodie, loose blue jeans, and black boots. Emmett held her hand lovingly and stood protectively by her side. It was evident that he loved that girl, and he would probably do just about anything for her. Hell, he would probably jump in front of a car just to protect her.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing?" he asked. I groaned and slouched back into the old leather couch.

"Well I had been sleeping peacefully until some people showed up", I whined.

Rosalie giggled sweetly and blushed slightly. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Swan. We were going to stay at my place tonight, but I wanted to come back here to see Bella and my brother. They found out the sex of the baby earlier, but my father wouldn't tell me anything. He said I had to ask them." She apologized.

I chuckled and waved my hand through the air, then gestured for them to take a seat.

"Don't worry about it darling. I love having you over and you are welcome any time", I said, and I actually meant it too.

Emmett's twenty one and has dated quite a bit of girls, but none of them come close to comparing to Rosalie. She is beautiful, caring, and has a bright future ahead of her. She wants to follow in her father's footsteps and become a doctor. She's also not pregnant with my son's baby, so she's my favorite Cullen. Although, she is dating Emmett, so I'm still a little convinced that there is something seriously wrong with that poor girl. Why else would a girl like that want a son like mine?

"Thank you Mr. Swan", she replied sweetly.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie?" I teased.

She blushed and stepped behind Emmett, who chuckled and pulled her over to the couch. Sometimes I seriously wonder what that girl sees in my son. I guess he's pretty handsome thanks to me, but also loud, arrogant, and lazy thanks to his mother.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend, dad", Emmett joked.

I chuckled and took a sip from the gold and silver can that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"Is Bella here yet?" Rosalie asked hopefully, her hazel eyes lit up with curiosity and wandering around the room in search of my daughter.

I took another sip from the can and shook my head.

"No, but she left a message about ten minutes ago saying that she, your bother, and Alice were on their way." I explained.

Emmett shuddered playfully at the mention of Alice's name, while Rosalie nodded her head.

"Is it ok if we wait?" She asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt and tapping her foot on the floor.

Emmett chuckled and wrapped his muscular arm around her petite body.

"Babe, this is my house. You don't have to ask permission to stay here"

Rosalie blushed and scooted closer to Emmett, hiding behind his broad shoulders.

"I know but I just wanted to be sure we aren't disturbing your father" Rosalie explained

Emmett rolled his eyes and waved his hand through the air.

"Don't worry about it, babe. The old man loves having us over"

I let out a hurt sigh and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Yes, I love having you over, Rose" I said, putting extra emphasize on the word you. "Emmett not so much"

Rosalie giggled and said her thanks.

The three of us spent the next fifteen minutes talking, watching a baseball game, and waiting for Bella's arrival.

_Bella's POV_

Edward put his shiny, black, and overly expensive car into park in front of my house and my heart immediately started beating faster.

Edward began to chuckle, taking notice of my hand tensing up in his.

"Nervous, my love?" he asked

Nervous, my love, really? What the hell kind of a question was that?

It was pretty obvious that I was, but I decided to try and play it cool, act like I felt perfectly fine and ignore the feeling that my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

I swallowed hard to clear my throat before responding to my fiancé's question. "Nope", I answered simply.

Edward chuckled and eyed me suspiciously.

"Ok fine, yes I am extremely nervous", I confessed, huffing and crossing my chicken arms.

His expression softened and he pulled me closer to him. "Love, you have nothing to fear. I will remain by your side always. You aren't alone in this, and besides it's not like Charlie or Emmett can be upset with you for having triplets instead of just one baby. You had no say in that matter. It just happened." He said in an attempt to comfort me.

He was right. I knew he was right. He was always right, but I still couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Yes, me being pregnant with triplets instead of just one baby isn't at all my fault, and there is no reason for my father or brother to be upset about it, but there was still one more piece of information to tell them, and I wasn't sure how they would handle it. I still had to tell them that I was now engaged.

I sighed heavily and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. I was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to run upstairs, jump into my bed, and fall asleep, but of course I still had some business to take care of before I would be able to do any of those things.

"Love, don't worry about anything. It can't be any worse than telling them that you were pregnant. And besides, I'm sure both your father and Emmett, are expecting that I ask you to marry me at some point since you will be having my babies" he pointed out.

Once again, I knew he was right, but that didn't help my nerves much. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean they will like the idea of us getting married, and I don't want to do anything that will make either Charlie or Emmett unhappy. They both mean the world to me. "

He sighed and rubbed my enlarged belly. "I know how much they mean to you, Belles, and I know they feel the same way about you, so don't worry about anything. All they want is for you to be happy, and if they are able to see that you are happy with me, then they will be happy too"

Once again, damn Edward was right.

Edward smiled smugly and reached for the handle of his door.

I groaned and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Do we have to?" I asked, hoping he would say no, jump back in the car and speed off to anywhere but the Swan household.

Unfortunately for me, that didn't happen. He chuckled, yanked his hand away, and proceeded to open his door.

A few seconds later, he was out of the car, and by my side. His large, but gentle hand was extended to me and I took it reluctantly, allowing him to lift me out of the car.

I shut the car door, and we were about to head inside, when I suddenly remembered something. I walked backward a couple paces, and reopened my door, glancing toward the backseat. I stifled a giggle and waved Edward forward. Little Alice was fast asleep in the back seat. Her pretty little head rested on the window and her legs were sprawled out across the seat.

"Should we wake her up?" I asked.

Edward furrowed his brow and thought about the question for a minute. It was obvious he wanted to say no, but decided against it.

"Well as much as I would really love to just leave her in here sleeping, we can't do that. If she realizes that we told everyone about the triplets and our engagement without her, she will murder us"

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah you're right" I replied and then slid into the back seat next to Alice. I shook her shoulders gently and called her name softly in an attempt to wake her up. I had no luck. Alice was the heaviest sleeper I had ever met. That girl could sleep through anything.

Edward chuckled at my failed attempt and helped me out of the car.

He was about to slide in next to Alice, but stopped and picked up something from the ground first.

I was a little confused at first, but a quick glance at the ground, cleared everything up for me. Scurrying about in the moon light were five black, shiny beetles. I giggled at the sight of them because I now understood Edward's plan for waking up Alice.

In his enclosed hand, was a black and shiny beetle. I couldn't actually see the repulsive insect, but I knew Edward. I knew him enough to know that in his hand was a beetle and that he was planning on putting it on poor Alice. I knew exactly what his little plan was, and as Alice's best friend I had a decision to make. I could either be a good friend and force Edward to drop the beetle onto the ground instead of on poor little Alice's face, or I could be a true friend, let Edward drop the beetle on her, laugh on the inside, and pretend to get mad at Edward later. I decided to be a true friend. It was a dangerous choice, but also a funny one. I was eagerly awaiting little Alice's reaction. She hated bugs more than my wardrobe, so I could only imagine how bad she would freak.

Edward released the beetle, watched it fall onto Alice's face, then quickly slid out of the car and ran over to my side.

A few minutes later, Alice was awake and out of the car, jumping up and down and screaming like a crazy person. I tried as hard as I could not to laugh, but Edward on the other hand made absolutely no attempt to conceal his amusement.

Alice froze, turned to glare at Edward and then shouted at the top of her lungs. "Edward Cullen, I am going to kill you!" she threatened.

Edward chuckled and then quickly lifted me into his arms, catching me totally off guard.

I smacked his shoulder as hard as I could and scolded him for scarring me. "Edward Cullen, don't you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Edward chuckled slightly, but wasn't paying much attention to me. All of his attention was directed toward Alice.

He smiled smugly at her. "Surely you wouldn't touch me while I'm holding your pregnant best friend" he teased.

Alice furrowed her brow and raised her hands to her hips.

"Well considering the fact that she did absolutely nothing to stop your little prank, I just might" she threatened.

I giggled and threw my hands up in the air. "Fine, kill me if you want, but can't I at least get married and give birth to my children first" I begged jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, pushed past Edward and stomped her way into the house.

Emmett's POV

The sound of approaching footsteps and Alice's high pitched voice cause the three of us to turn our attention toward the front door.

"Sounds like they are here!" Rosalie chimed in her lovely sing song voice.

The front door slammed shut, and a few seconds later, Edward walked into the living room carrying my baby sister, and Alice was a few feet behind them shouting loudly about a bug or some shit like that.

"Edward Cullen, you put her down right now, so I can rip your head off!" she shouted.

My father and I both thought it was pretty funny, Rosalie not so much. She pulled her hand away from mine and made her way to where the trio stood in front of the living room entrance.

I got up from the couch and followed her.

Rose smiled sweetly at Bella, placed a kiss on her forehead, wrapped Alice in a hug, and then turned to glare at her little brother.

She placed a hand on her hip and glared at her brother. "Edward Cullen, why are you so mean to poor little Alice?" she questioned.

Alice was annoying as hell! Charlie knew that, Edward knew that, I knew that, even Belles knew that, but Rose, she didn't know that. She viewed Alice as this tiny little sweetheart that could never hurt a fly, when in reality she was actually pretty violent. I can't even count the times she's hit me, but of course Rose would never believe my "tales", as she calls them.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes at his sister. "Ok rose, first of all Alice is not poor. She owns more clothes than the mall does, so it's safe to assume she does have at least a little money. Second of all it's fun to pick on her." He teased.

Rose smiled cunningly and then turned to me. "Babe will you get your sister please?" she asked.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement. I knew exactly what Rose was planning. She wanted to hit her brother, but she would never do that while he was holding my pregnant sister for fear that he might drop he, but if I was holding her instead, Rose would have nothing to worry about. Damn, I love that girl.

Judging by her huge ass stomach Belles probably weighs a ton now, but I really wanted to see Rose kick her little brother's ass, so i reluctantly held my arms out toward Bella.

Edward laughed loudly and turned around so that his back faced me, refusing to give up my baby.

Rosalie guffawed and tapped her booted foot rapidly.

"Edward Cullen, give Bella to Emmett now!" she demanded

Alice smiled smugly at Edward and stuck her tongue out at him. She too knew what was coming and she would probably enjoy it most of all.

Edward rolled his eyes and reluctantly held Bella out toward me.

I extended my arms out so I could grab her, but she shook her head in refusal and locked her arms tighter around Edward's neck. At that point I wasn't sure if she was trying to protect him or strangle him.

"Awe how cute, Belles is protecting her baby daddy" I teased. I knew that little comment would get her to come with me.

Bella huffed, rolled her eyes, and released her grip, allowing me to lift her out of Edward's arms.

"Come here baby girl", I said to Bella as I placed my hand under her back and lifted her out of Edward's arms.

Rosalie smiled her thanks at me and then proceeded to move closer to her brother.

"Edward Cullen, how dare you be so cruel to sweet little Alice. She is an angel and you need to treat her better." She said as she smacked the side of his head then his shoulder. I was kinda hoping for a little more action than that, but I guess you just take what you can get.

Edward chuckled then grabbed his sister in a hug. "Rose, you know I love you, but I will never be able to be nice to that under grown devil. She is not an angel like you think she is." He said smugly. "Oh and one more thing, big sis, you might want to hit the gym if you actually want your hits to hurt." He joked.

Rosalie huffed and stomped off to the living room.

"Charlie your daughter, sweet Alice, and my ass whole little brother are here", she called to my dad as she walked out of the hallway and toward the living room. She put emphasize on the words sweet, and ass whole.

"Take me to dad, Emm", Bella commanded.

I gave her a little smirk and began walking to the living room "Your wish is my command princess"

Charlie's face lit up and he finally got his lazy ass off the damn couch when he saw me walk in with Bella. Her head was rested on my chest and her eyes were beginning to droop. I knew she was exhausted.

"Hey baby girl" Charlie said as he took Bella from my arms then laid her down on the couch. Edward and Alice were on either side of her in seconds.

She smiled sleepily at him, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Hey dad" she replied back.

Charlie knelt by her side where I laid her on the couch, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep, and ran his fingers through her hair like he used to when she was a little girl. It always helped her fall asleep faster.

Bella pushed his hand away gently and lifted her head up.

"Dad I have something to tell you" she mumbled

Charlie smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You can tell us tomorrow, baby. Right now Edward is going to carry you upstairs so you can get some rest." He told her before getting up off the floor and turning his attention to Edward.

"Carry her upstairs please, Edward."

Edward and Alice glanced at each other before he reluctantly picked Bella up.

"I'm having triplets" she whispered, but the words were still loud enough for all of us to hear.

The room grew quiet and everyone turned to look at Bella, but she didn't appear to be awake anymore.

Leave Edward to explain everything, nice Belles, real nice. The girl was way more devious than people gave her credit for.

Poor kid just stood there and met all of gazes, not knowing what to say.

Rosalie stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, a small smile forming on her full, sexy lips. "Is it true Edward?" she asked, her smile growing bigger.

Edward smiled back at his sister and nodded his head. "Yes Rose, we are having triplets, and they are all girls, although I'm surprised Alice hasn't already blurted that out" he replied.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Yeah, I decided to let you handle this one on your own"

"Damn. Belles is having triplets, good luck with that Edward. That's three times the crying, bottle making, and diaper changing" I hollered.

Edward just gave a kind of just shut up already smile. I was pretty used to getting those.

My poor father looked like he was in shock still, staring blankly at the floor. It kind of reminded me when I was still in high school and it was test day. My mind would just go blank and I would stare at the damn papers, not knowing what I should do. That's how Charlie looked.

I chuckled and walked over to him, slapping his shoulder pretty hard. He snapped out of his little trance and glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were on him. His eyes were on Edward and Bella. "You ok, dad?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and groaned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just that three babies is a lot of responsibility. Are you going to be able to handle it?" he asked Edward.

Edward sighed and looked down at Bella, a smile appearing on his face. "Yes, Chief Swan, three babies will be a quite a handful, but I believe Bella will make a wonderful mother, and if she's by my side, then I think I will be able to handle it." He replied

Charlie just rolled his eyes and left the room. He didn't want to hear anymore of Edward's lovey dovey crap, I guess. I know I sure as hell didn't.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Edward. "Thanks babe"

He smiled at her and replied. "Yeah and thanks for pretending to fall asleep and leaving me to explain everything"

Bella smiled smugly and waved a hand through the air. "No problem babe, and by the way you didn't tell them everything so stop complaining"

As soon as she spoke that last sentence she gasped and covered her mouth.

Her eyes met Edward's gaze and then they turned to look back at Rose and me.

"What is she talking about, Edward?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. It was pretty clear she wanted an answer.

"You might want to come back in here, old man, it seems Edward forgot to mention something to us!" I hollered and Charlie was back in the room within a minute glaring at Edward.

"What is it now, Belles?" he asked

Bella shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. Whatever it was she was scared to say.

"Now, Isabella Marie, I have work in the morning, so you need to tell me now"

She continued biting her lip and glanced up at Edward. I guess she was counting on him saving her again, and it looked like he would have if Charlie hadn't stopped him.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie chuckled and shook his finger. "Oh no, Bella, Edward is not going to tell us this time. You already made the poor boy tell us about the triplets alone, so hurry up and spill it"

Bella took a deep breath and stuck her hand out so we could see it. At first I didn't get why she was showing us her hand but then I got it when Rose pointed at the rock that sat on my little sister's finger.

Charlie's eyes grew wide but only for a moment then a smile appeared on his face. A smile, seriously? His only daughter, his seventeen year old daughter has an engagement ring on her finger and all he does is smile? No gun talk? No hurt my daughter and I'll be sure to throw you in jail for life? Just a smile? Who the hell is Charlie Swan turning into?

He walked over to the couple and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead, then patted Edward's shoulder. "It's about damn time, son" was all he said before returning to his room.

Bella giggled and looked up at Edward. "Well that definitely went better than I expected", she admitted.

Edward chuckled and began to kiss her. It wasn't a quick little peck either. Oh no I'm talking full on lip to lip action and probably a little tongue. Shit, well I guess now we all know why Bella is pregnant. Those two just can't stay off of each other.

I rose off the couch and cleared my throat before taking Bella into my arms. "Ok, missy that is quite enough. I believe it's time for you to be heading off to bed" I said

Bella giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. "Fine, but you have to carry me upstairs", she replied. Damn, she is so lazy these days. She gets pregnant and then she thinks we all have nothing better to do than carry her around all day.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "You got it kiddo" I said

"Rose you can go up to my room and wait for me there. Alice and Edward, you guys better head home before it gets any later."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, can't they just stay?" she pleaded, her creamy brown eyes boring into my soul. Damn kid knows I can never say no to her when she does that.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine kid, Alice can sleep upstairs with you, but Edward sleeps on the couch."

A smile was on her face for about a second before quickly vanishing. I thought she would be happy that her freaky best friend and stupid boyfriend could stay over, but I guess I thought wrong. That kid is so hard to please sometimes.

"What kiddo?" I questioned

"Does he really have to sleep on the couch?" she asked.

I chuckled and nodded my hand. "Yes, kid what the hell kind of a question is that? There is no damn way he is sleeping in your room" I replied.

She pouted and began staring at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't let her break me with again. I had to be strong and refuse. There was no way I could let her get her way this time. Charlie would kill me if he knew I let Edward sleep in Bella's room.

"Oh come on, Emm. They aren't going to do anything with Alice in the room, and besides Belles is already pregnant and they are engaged" Rosalie said, rubbing my shoulder with her soft silky hand. Her, I could almost never say no to, and she knew it, so did Bella which is probably why a smug smile appeared on her face.

"Fine, they can both sleep in your room, but I want to talk to you alone for a while. I will come back downstairs and get you guys once I'm done", I explained then retreated up the stairs with my baby sister in my arms.

Bella's POV

Emmett balanced me in his arms while turning the knob on my door, then walked in and laid me on the bed, while I struggled to keep my eyes open. I wanted so badly to just give in to sleep already and allow my eyelids to shut, but Emmett said he had to talk to me, so here I am forcing myself to stay awake.

Emmett laid me down gently, and then bent the edge of the blanket so I could crawl in under it. I looked up at him and smiled, remembering how I used to love it when he would tuck me in.

He smiled back, but then frowned. "You're tired aren't you kiddo?"

It was pretty obvious that I was, but I didn't actually want to confess that to him, so I just kept fighting back sleep, and shook my head no.

He seemed satisfied enough with my silent reply and started with his talk. "So you're getting married then?" he asked

I seriously had to force myself not to roll my eyes at him. He had just heard us tell him that we were engaged, so why the hell is he wasting my valuable sleeping time by asking me stupid questions? Jeez pregnant woman are so bitchy.

I sighed heavily and stared at him, my eyes wide with confusion. I was still wondering why he felt the need to ask me if I was getting married when he had just heard that I was engaged to Edward. Freak in common sense tells you that a damn wedding usually follows an engagement.

"Yes Emmett I'm getting married", I replied a little more harshly than I had originally intended, but with my brother sometimes you had to be harsh to get your point across. Sometimes that was the only way.

Emmett chuckled, then scooped me into his arms and took a seat on my bed. Now I knew there really was a point to all this. He really did have something important to say. Ever since we were kids, he would always come into my room pick me up, sit me in his lap, and sit on my bed whenever he had to tell me something. Every single time, whether it was to pass along bad news, or make sure I was doing ok or even just to find out how my day had been. To tell you the truth, Emmett was actually more motherly and more nurturing than René ever was. He may be this big scary looking guy, but in reality he is actually the sweetest guy anyone will ever meet, and i know he will be a terrific uncle to my girls and a wonderful father to his own children whenever he is ready to have them.

He looked up at me and it wasn't until then that I realized his eyes were getting watery. A meek smile appeared on his face and his eyes grew red as he fought back tears and I myself began to struggle to keep myself from crying.

After wiping away tears and clearing his throat he looked at me lovingly and slowly began to express his feelings. "Kiddo, I remember when you were first born, and now here we are. You graduated, you're pregnant, and you're engaged. I don't know where the hell time went, because it seems like only yesterday that you were that little curly haired girl crying because you fell off your bike, but soon you're going to be a mom." He began to get choked up, and tears began to build up in his eyes. I stopped trying to hold them back, and just let them run down my cheeks freely. "I may not be ready to let go of my baby sister, but I know that eventually I will have to and I couldn't think of a better person for you to marry. I just want you to know that even though you will be married and have babies soon, you will always be my baby sister, and I will always be right by your side supporting you through everything you decide to do, Belles" After he finished he wrapped me in a hug, and we just kinda sat there for a while holding each other and shedding a few tears, until finally he picked me up out of his lap and laid me back down on my bed. "Ok kiddo it's getting late and I know you must be exhausted, so I will let you get some rest." He said as I crawled back under my thick comforter.

He bent down to kiss my forehead and said one last thing before he left. "Oh yeah Belles, and if you tell anyone that I cried I will drop one of your babies off the balcony" he threatened. Most future mothers probably would have been a little offended by that statement, but it came from Emmett so I just broke out into laughter. I knew he would never harm a hair on any of my girl's heads, and besides everyone downstairs will probably be able to figure it out on their own since his face is still as red as a tomato.

"I'll keep my mouth shut" I promised. He chuckled and winked at me as he turned to leave my room. "Don't forget to send Ally and Edward up!" I hollered

"Yeah yeah I'll send them up" he replied and with that he was on his way downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Please review! hope you like it!

I hadn't even realized that I had dozed off until the intoxicating scent of Edward's cologne filled my nostrils and I opened my eyes to see him laying two inches away from me, a huge smile on his face. After realizing how close he was to me I was no longer tired. I felt as if I had all the energy in the world. I probably could've stayed up all night just staring at his flawless face and beautiful smile. Is that creepy? Oh well, he wants to marry me, so he will just have to deal with my creepiness.

A giggle escaped from my throat, but it was so low that Edward probably didn't even hear it. I wiggled my way a couple inches to the right so I could be a little closer to him, and let out a more audible giggle as I stared him at with raised eyebrows, trying to uncover the motive behind his dazzling smile.

I wasn't too sure why he was smiling. There were several possibilities. It could have been because he was happy he got to stay over, or he was glad we had nothing left to tell my dad, or…he was so pleased by the fact that he had gotten Alice to agree to sleep on the floor. Yup, that had to have been it.

I glanced down at my carpeted floor and let out a much louder giggle. I probably sounded as if I could be related to a hyena or something, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm pretty sure anyone witnessing the same sight I was would've had the same reaction.

Little Alice was strewn across my floor, her head hanging off of a throw pillow, legs curled up into a ball, and hands placed strategically on her stomach. She looked pretty cute, but I had no idea how Edward ever got her to give up her place on my bed. It's not like she's just dying to do favors for him.

Edward let out a chuckle and stroked my cheek gently with his hand. His touch felt cold, but nice. I smiled then closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and let sleep take over, but of course I was unwilling to admit that to Edward.

"Love, I'm so sorry for waking you. Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning. We can talk then."

I fought to keep my eyes open and shook my head. "No, I'm not that sleepy anymore, I lied.

He let out a groan and placed a gentle but affectionate kiss on my forehead. That was his nice way of saying, 'Of course you aren't, you stubborn girl'.

"Edward, what happens now, I questioned. We are engaged and I'm pregnant with triplets, but now what? Do we get married before or after the babies arrive, and when they do come where are we to live? Here? Your parent's house or do we find our own home?"

A million different thoughts and questions were running through my mind. I knew I was engaged and I knew that I would be a mom soon, but that's all I knew. I was absolutely clueless as to what the rest of the future held for me, and that scared me. I didn't when or where my wedding would be or where my family would live, and I most certainly did not know what I would name my little girls. The one thing I did know was that if I didn't figure things out soon I would be sitting in a cardboard box, unmarried with three little nameless babies.

Edward wiggled closer to me and reached for my right hand. With his left hand he pushed my bangs away from my face and kissed my forehead again. He gave a little chuckle before replying. It always drove me crazy when he did that, but that's Edward for you.

"My love, stop worrying, close your pretty little eyes, and go to sleep. We will figure everything out I promise we will, but we don't have to do it tonight. We still have plenty of time before the triplets come. We have time to do everything we need to do. Right now all you need to do is sleep. Stop worrying, and go to sleep."

I groaned and pulled my hand away. His reply was not good enough for me. I was pregnant, hormonal, and scared. I needed a much better sense of security that what he was providing for me. I didn't want to figure things out later; I wanted to know right then and there that everything would be ok. I wanted to know when we would get married and I wanted to ensure that our babies would have a safe place to sleep.

"No Edward, I don't want to go to sleep. I want to talk and I want to talk now." I huffed.

Edward chuckled again, louder this time, and kissed my lips slowly but passionately. That kiss distracted me a little, and hell yes I enjoyed it, but it was Edward's way of trying to get me give in to what he wanted and I wasn't going to let that happen. I pulled away and slapped Edward's arm playfully. I wasn't going to let him distract me. I wanted answers, and I was determined to get them.

He chuckled and finally caved. "Fine Belles, I'll stay up as long as you want, and we can talk about whatever you want. What's on your mind?" he asked.

I smiled smugly. He said exactly what I wanted to hear. I sighed and thought about the question for a minute, trying to decide what issue to address first.

"Well you proposed to me earlier today. You gave me a beautiful ring. It's simple and small, but it's beautiful. It's me, and I can't wait to be your wife but when exactly will I become your wife?" I asked

He moved closer to me, and i could feel his bare chest against my enlarged belly. His touch was driving me crazy, but I fought the feeling off.

" Love, I will make you my wife whenever you wish. As soon or as far into the future as you want. Just tell me what you want and that's what we will do" he replied.

I thought about his response for a while. To be honest I wasn't completely sure what I wanted at the moment. It would be nice to get married and have the babies at our wedding, but then after they are born how much time are we seriously going to have to plan a wedding? The best thing to do would probably be to get married before the triplets come. That only left us with a couple months to plan, and that also meant that I would be as fat as a whale in my wedding pictures, but with a little help from Alice pretty much anything is possible

"Ok, well I think I want to get married before the triplets come, and I think I would like to have Alice plan the wedding for me. You know Alice, she will make sure everything turns out perfectly plus it will relieve me from having to stress about it. I'll let her take care of all the preparations, and all I will have to do is show up." I decided.

Edward stifled a chuckle and kissed my left cheek. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We will everything to Alice. She will definitely be thrilled with the idea of planning our wedding. So, now we have the wedding situation under control, can we go to sleep?"

Seriously? Now, it was my turn to laugh. I giggled and shook my head. "No, now I want to know where we are going to lay our adorable little babies at night. We can't just live out of your Volvo, so where are we supposed to live?" I asked

"Well no, we most certainly can't live out of the car, my love. That would be much to small, and quite frankly I think the cramped space would just enhance the cries of our children. No, the car is definitely out of the question. I was thinking more along the lines of one of the lovely benches in the park. We would have plenty of space, tons of fresh air, and hey if we ever needed a break there's always strangers in the park to watch the girls for us.", he joked.

I laughed sarcastically and smacked his arm. "Seriously, Edward Cullen, I am refusing to sleep until I have a legitimate answer."

He chuckled and mumbled "Oh Bella" under his breath. "Love, do you remember that one day we cruised around Fork's just because we had nothing better to do?" he asked.

I was a little puzzled by the question, and didn't know why he was asking it, but I did remember that day so I nodded my head and mumbled "Yes"

"Do you remember the small two story Victorian home we passed by that day? I immediately nodded my head. I could never forget that house. I've loved it ever since I was a little girl and I had first seen it. I used to tell Rennee that I would live there one day and she would just laugh. The house had everything I had ever wanted in a house. It was painted a beautiful shade of baby blue and had the nicest most inviting front porch. It was large and shady and I could just picture myself sitting there in a wooden rocking chair with a baby in my arms, but I think my favorite feature of the house would have to be the second story balcony. It reminded me of something from a movie, so yes of course I remembered the house. I remembered it perfectly.

I was puzzled yet again by his question, but I answered anyway. "Yeah I loved that house; it's like my dream house, so of course I remember it. I could never forget it." I replied.

Even in the darkness of my room I could see a smile appearing on Edward's face. "I know you loved that house, so that's why I bought it." He replied like he was merely saying "Oh yeah I took out the trash"

It took a while for his words to register in my mind due to the fact that I was absolutely exhausted. "Oh my goodness Edward did you seriously buy that house?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and exclaimed, "Yes Belles, I bought you your dream home. You can sit on our porch and rock our babies to sleep"

My eyes grew so wide that they felt like they were going to pop out of my head at any second.

I let out a high pitched, Alice style squeal and leaped at him, so that I could hug him.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "So I'm guessing you prefer the house over the park bench", he joked.

I smacked his arm gently and then moved in for a kiss. "I much prefer the house over the park bench, sweetheart", I replied once I had broken our kiss.

"Good, I was hoping you might. Now, Ms. Swann, we have decided to let your overly perky best friend plan our wedding which we decided will be before the triplets are born, and I have just told you where we will be living after we get married, so can we please go to sleep now?", he asked.

I giggled mischievously, then kissed his butter soft lips quickly. "Of course not", I replied simply.

He let out a groan, then threw his loving arms around my fat belly. "Isabella Swan, what more could we possibly have to discuss that can't wait until the morning, my dear?", he asked.

"Well would you like our daughters to have names?", I asked

He chuckled and let out a sigh. "Yes, my love, I would like that very much, but we have plenty of time to choose names for our daughters. We are not going to do that right now. Right now you are going to close your pretty chocolate brown eyes and get some sleep. It's been a long day, and I know you must be tired, so please hush now, and get some rest."

I let out a loud groan, but decided that Edward was right, and that there was no way he was going to let me win this one, so I finally just closed my eyes and let sleep take over.


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been a while since I've added a new chapter, but here it is, so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys!

Chapter 17:

Bella's point of view:

I groaned and pulled my purple and black comforter over my face, refusing to leave the comfort of my warm inviting bed. These days I never wanted to leave my bed, because seriously, if you were as fat as a whale and had to drag sixty extra pounds around, would you? Yeah, I was able to get everyone in my life to understand that except for one person. Who is this inconsiderate, horrible person, you may ask, well none other than the awful and still very short Mary Alice Cullen. She was always trying to drag me about of bed to either discuss wedding plans or go shopping and I really had no interest in doing either.

Alice sighed and tugged aggressively at the blanket that was shielding my eyes from the sun. I groaned louder and fought the urge to punch her in the face. That little midget was so lucky that I loved her and would never be able to live without her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, both you and my brother agreed that I could take care of all the arrangements for your wedding, and you are the one that decided you wanted to have the wedding before you give birth, so you better get your butt out of bed!", she exclaimed in her high shrilly voice.

I sighed and released my tight grip on the blanket, and exposed my face to the harsh sunlight. At the time, giving Alice total control of my wedding seemed like a really good idea. I thought that putting Alice in charge of the wedding meant that I would be left alone and that this whole thing would be totally stress free, but boy was I wrong. Well, I guess I really should have known better. Nothing is ever stress free if Alice is involved. It's like just hearing her name adds stress to my life.

"Yes, Mary Alice, I am well aware of everything your brother and I agreed to. We left you in charge of the wedding, short, feisty, and somewhat annoying, little you, so why are you in my bedroom, trying to drag me out of bed, and bothering me with wedding crap this early in the morning.", I spat.

Alice yanked my warm blankets off of me completely and raised her voice, although despite her best efforts, it was still shrill and squeaky. Emmett would really have had a good laugh at her attempt to get mad at me.

"Yes, Belles you left me in charge, but in case you haven't noticed, you are the bride, and there is no way, I'm going to just let you march down the aisle in what you usually wear, so we are going dress shopping today"

I groggily sat up in bed and glared at her. Was she nuts? I was six months pregnant with triplets, so where the hell was she planning on finding a wedding dress for my fat pregnant ass to fit into? It's not like Forks had a 'Whales Are Us', and even if by some miracle, she did find a dress that fit over my stomach, there was no way I would ever agree to wear it. I had always said I would get married in jeans, but since I no longer own a pair of jeans that fit me, sweatpants seems like a really good alternative. I'm sleepy, and cranky, and fat, and at this point, I do not care what my frilly best friend and soon to be sister in law says.

"Alice, I love you, but I'm really tired right now, and you're making it really hard for me to not push out that window", I exclaimed, gesturing toward my large window which she would easily fit through. Trust me this is not the first time the thought has popped into my head. I've been friends with her for a very long time.

"Bella, it's nearly noon. Get your pregnant booty of bed this instant!" Alice demanded as she tapped her hot pink heels impatiently. Even with heels on, she was still tiny.

I groaned loudly and threw a pillow at my high heeled best friend. She giggled and took a seat on my bed next to me.

"Come on Belles; please please please come with me. I found a sweet little seamstress to make a beautiful, yet comfortable dress for you to wear on your wedding day. I also need you to sample cakes with me. Bella, your wedding is in a month, we are running out of time. This stuff really needs to get done today, so please just get out of bed, quit being difficult, and come with Me.", she pleaded as she made a pouty puppy dog face.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh come on Bella, I promise to feed you. We can have Italian and Ice cream and whatever else you want, just please say you'll come with me", she added.

I sighed and rolled my eyes once again before I finally gave in to little Alice's demands.

"Fine Mary Alice, I will go shopping with you on two conditions."

"What are your conditions Isabella Marie?"

"Well first of all, I'm wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, not a fancy outfit picked out by you. Second, after we are finished shopping, you are going to help me start decorating the nursery over at the new house"

Alice grimaced at my outfit of choice, but then shrilled with happiness at my request for help with the nursery.

"I really hate your love for sweatpants Isabella Marie, but I guess I can forgive you since your allowing me to help out with the nursery. EEEK! I can't wait! I'm so excited! I'm thinking pinks, purples, maybe some yellow, oh and twinkly lights! Ahh and flowers and lace!" she exclaimed.

I giggled at her over excitement as I pulled my sweatpants on and laced up the boots Alice hated so much. I was actually glad my little girls were going to have someone like Alice in their lives. Their momma might be a terrible excuse for a girl, but would have an extremely girly aunt to buy them cute frilly dresses, do fancy braids in their hair, and teach them the right way to apply makeup when the time was right.

Our first stop on Alice's agenda was a cute, homey looking little building with a sign that read 'Tammie's Threads'. I rubbed my belly, which was so huge by this point that I could no longer see my feet, and just thought about my little girls for a moment. It would only be three more months before I could hold all three of them in my arms. I imagined what it would be like for a few brief seconds before squirming my way out of Alice's Porsche. These days, everything had become difficult. It even took me a good five minutes just to use the restroom. Having a huge belly to lug around wasn't exactly easy, but I managed and I loved those little girls, so any time I became frustrated, I just pictured their sweet little faces.

Alice helped me waddle my way into the shop and searched for the amazing seamstress who she claimed could make a dress to fit my huge belly. I could only imagine the kind of dress Alice would have this woman concoct. I began to picture it in my mind; lace, frills, itchy beads, and giant bows. I was absolutely certain it would be horrid. You know how most little girls dream of one day wearing the gorgeous dress that their mother had married their father in? Yeah, well I was pretty certain that would not be the case for my girls, and the dress hadn't even been yet. I groaned and tried to push all thoughts of this awful wedding gown out of my mind, and I did, but something else popped up in their place. The shoes! What kind of shoes was little Mary Alice planning on shoving my fat swollen feet into? Surely she wasn't nuts enough to try and make a woman whose seven months pregnant with triplets wear heels. Was she? I shuddered at the thought.

Just as I was beginning to picture the most awful wedding in the history of weddings, Alice appeared with the sweetest little old woman who greeted me with a smile, rubbed my belly gently, and assured me that I had nothing to worry about. She promised she would make me an unforgettable wedding dress. Oh boy.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to everyone who submitted a review for the last chapter. I hope you really enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Let me know what you think! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 18 – Edward's point of view

I made my way up the steps of my recently purchased house and chuckled. Even with the door shut, I could hear Alice squealing and giggling and Bella yelling and getting upset with her. Oh how I love those two. The two most important women in my life: my sweet sister, and my beautiful soon to be wife. They both drive me a little crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I couldn't imagine my life without those two.

"Bella, my love, I'm home", I hollered as I walked in through the front door. We weren't actually living in the house yet, but it was our home, so it seemed like the appropriate thing to say.

Bella waddled down the stairs with aid from Alice and smiled her beautiful smile that made me fall in love with her all over again every time I saw it. I couldn't help but smile back at her and I even had to fight back a chuckle. They were both a complete mess. Bella's hair was in an even messier bun than usual and there were speckles of pink, white and purple paint in her hair, on her clothes, and her face. And strangely, for once, Alice didn't look much better. My guess was she hadn't had access to a mirror yet. Oh that will be a laugh.

"Bella sweetheart please be careful around the stairs", I pleaded. My Bella was a klutz. That poor girl couldn't walk five feet without tripping over something, and often times it was her own two feet. Other times it was things that seemed impossible to trip over, like a small stick or a leaf, so naturally it made me just a little nervous to see her walking down stairs. I wouldn't know what I would do if something were to happen to my love or any of my unborn little girls.

She laughed a little and smiled sweetly as she stepped off the last step and made her way toward me. "Oh Edward, you worry too much. I think I can manage to walk down a flight of stairs, babe."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. I worry too much? She can manage to walk down a flight of stairs? Did she forget that my father has been keeping medical supplies around the house since the first day he met her? I'm pretty sure that says something.

She waddled to me and wrapped her arms around my neck as tiptoed so she could kiss me. As her lips grew closer, so did her belly and it eventually prevented her from reaching my awaiting lips. She became frustrated and pouted, crossing her arms. Alice giggled and I couldn't blame her. Even I couldn't help but chuckle at her sweet but failed attempt to be romantic.

I smiled at her and sweetly kissed her forehead before scooping her into my arms. Sure, she weighs about fifty more pound than she did when I first laid eyes on her, but thanks to power lifting, it's still like lifting a feather. I twirled her around in a circle a few times and gave her a long, passionate kiss before setting her back down.

She smiled her huge, teeth revealing, sweet Bella smile, and blushed, a rosy pink color taking over her soft pale cheeks. Alice let us enjoy our moment for a few seconds before clearing her throat and pretending to gag. Oh little sister, you always did know how to ruin a moment. She's lucky I love her.

Bella and I both laughed at her and shrugged off the fact that she ruined our sweet moment. Alice let out a squeal and jumped up and down excitedly.

"OMG! Brother, your soon to be wife and I accomplished so much today. I am sooo proud of her! We ordered a wedding dress and chose the cake flavor for your wedding. Your wife is going to look absolutely gorgeous and the cake will be delicious", she exclaimed.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at Alice's over excitement and Bella's lack of interest when it came to anything having to do with the approaching wedding.

"Alice, my soon to be wife always looks gorgeous, even when she's in her beloved sweatpants, and I could care less what the cake tastes like, I just want to make the girl of my dreams officially mine."

Bella's eyes lit up and even Alice couldn't help but smile at my response.

"Okay, okay, enough wedding talk for right now. Babe, Alice and I started decorating the nurseries. Before, you get your panties in a twist, don't worry, Alice didn't let me work too hard. She did most of the work and I watched, but they're turning out really great and I'm excited. Come see! Come see!" my silly fiancé rambled on.

Oh she knows me so well. I chuckled, shook my head and let her lead me to the stairs. Before her swollen feet could make contact with the first step, I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, Alice trailing behind us.

The two excited women led me into the bedroom closest to the staircase and they were right, they really did make progress. I expected to see painted walls and maybe a few pictures hung up on the walls, but then I remembered who I called "little sister". The first nursery was beyond what I had imagined. Aqua colored paint blanketed three of the walls while the fourth was painted with light pink and white chevron stripes. A white crib was positioned in from of the uniquely painted wall and a matching rocking chair sat next to it. A dresser and a changing table could be found on the opposite side of the room and the lyrics to the song "isn't she lovely" were painted in white on the wall behind them. I was really impressed with the work they had done and knowing Alice, the room still wasn't complete.

"Good job little sister", I said to Alice. She smiled triumphantly and gave a little bow. Bella chuckled and gave her a playful smack on the behind.

"You really did do a wonderful job Mary Alice", Bella said and I knew she was being sincere. She loved the room and I could tell that seeing one of the nurseries almost complete and ready for a baby made her excited and ready for a baby.

When I first found out Bella was pregnant I was terrified. I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know what her family would think or what we should do, it seemed like everything was falling apart, but now it seems like everything is coming together. Both Bella and all three babies are healthy, I bought Bella her dream house, and in a month she would be my wife. Nothing else could be more perfect.


End file.
